Después del Final A Comenzar
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Davis siente que, después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon, ahora ya no hay nada que lo una a sus amigos así que decide separarse de ellos y buscar su propio camino. ¿Que le ocurrirá sin ellos? ¿Que tan alto podrá volar por su cuenta? Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente digimon y todo lo relacionado con él no me pertenece, así que solo los usare para escribir mis fics. Pobres de ellos.
1. Cherrymon

Davis camino por el bosque mientras observaba al cielo por entre los árboles. La batalla contra MaloMyotismon había dejado al Digimundo en un estado de somnolencia casi abrumador, a su parecer. Sus amigos habían decidido ir al Digimundo a ayudar en la reparación de los daños que la Batalla Final había generado, incluso los mayores se habían presentado para darles una mano, pero mientras caminaban por el bosque él decidió dar un paseo por su propia cuenta y, como era de esperarse, acabo perdiéndose –bueno, lo hice otra vez- suspiro resignadamente –los chicos me matarán, eso seguro-. El jovencito caminó hasta un pequeño lago casi sin darse cuenta y se detuvo a ver su reflejo. Allí estaba la persona más torpe que él recordaba conocer –hola, amigo- saludo desganadamente mientras una mirada triste surcaba su rostro -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Qué camino tomarás?

-¿te refieres al bosque o a la vida?- pregunto una voz profunda detrás de él, Davis giro para toparse con un árbol digimon que lo miraba fijo. Tenía un bigote hecho de hojas sobre sus gruesos labios de madera y dos hoyos negros con pupilas resplandecientes doradas que le daban el aspecto de un anciano sabio

-¿Qué quieres decir? Espera, ¿y quién eres?

-mi nombre es Cherrymon- sonrió el digimon –y me refiero a que, en la vida, hay muchos caminos por los cuales una persona puede ir. Me pregunto qué camino tomaras tú- Davis observo atentamente al digimon antes de hablar de nuevo

-¿eres un digimon?- Cherrymon rio un poco como respuesta, lo que ocasiono que Davis se sonrojara y mirara en otra dirección –por supuesto que es un digimon, que pregunta tan tonta. Tonto- se dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Quién te ha dicho que eres tonto?- pregunto Cherrymon

-casi todo el mundo- suspiro Davis

-oh, vamos- dijo Cherrymon –seguramente tus amigos no te llaman así

-¿bromeas? ¡Ellos son quienes más me dicen de esa manera! Yolei solo sabe gritarme y regañarme cada vez que hago algo. Los mayores creen que soy el niño más inmaduro y torpe. Principalmente Matt y apuesto a que habla bastante seguido de eso con su novia, Sora; Cody es más pequeño que yo y siempre me ve y trata como si fuera tonto. Mimí nunca me ha dicho que sea tonto pero su actitud cada vez que me ve dice eso y más. Kari, TK y Ken, bueno siempre se ríen de todos los comentarios despectivos que hace Yolei o de las indirectas de Cody. Aunque no lo digan, yo sé que todos ellos piensan que soy un tonto

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto Cherrymon mientras Davis miraba al piso – ¿y esas personas tan malas son a los que llamas tus amigos?

El grupo de los Niños Elegidos se había movido por el bosque como si de un enjambre se tratara. Yolei y Mimí habían charlado todo el tiempo sobre una cosa y los demás solo habían sabido respaldar sus comentarios porque, bueno, los hechos eran los hechos -¡ese tonto no debió separarse de nosotros!- grito Yolei exasperada

-¡¿cuán tonto puede llegar a ser para no saber que debía mantenerse junto a nosotros?!- gruño Mimí. La niña mayor no lo admitiría, pero se sentía terriblemente angustiada al pensar que uno de los niños más jóvenes estaba perdido y solo en ese lugar sin siquiera su digimon para defenderlo

-si se iba a separar, por lo menos se hubiera llevado a Veemon- gruño Matt, en verdad quería creer que Davis estaba a salvo, después de todo Myotismon ya estaba muerto, pero el Digimundo era un lugar peligroso con o sin Myotismon

-espero que este bien- dijo Veemon

-¡allí está!- grito Izzy de pronto señalando al frente. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al frente para descubrir a Davis parado delante de un árbol digimon. El corazón de Matt se detuvo un segundo al ver a aquel árbol parlante

-¡Cherrymon!- exclamo Gabumon

-¿quién?- pregunto Kari

-hace tres años ese digimon engaño a Matt para que se volteara en contra de sus amigos y tratara de matarlos- explico Gabumon. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al frente para ver como Davis susurraba algo y luego bajaba la mirada, una atmósfera de absoluta tristeza y desolación manaba de su persona –creo…que quiere hacerle lo mismo a Davis

-no si yo lo evito- dijo Tai y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar, mientras corría pudo ver como Davis musitaba algo, le hablaba al árbol mientras unas lágrimas brillantes caían al suelo. Esto dejo a Tai paralizado. De pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas y Tai trago duro, Cherrymon extendió una de sus ramas y la coloco en la barbilla de Davis para alzarle la cabeza y que lo mirara. Una siniestra sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara.

De pronto un destello paso a toda velocidad junto a Tai y el joven reacciono finalmente para ver como Matt se acercaba a toda marcha hacia Davis, un solo pensamiento se había anidado en la mente del joven rubio Tenia que apartar a Cherrymon de Davis.

-eso hago- fue la respuesta que musito Davis a Cherrymon antes de bajar la mirada –pero muy en el fondo siempre he sospechado que ellos no me quieren. Me toleran porque soy un elegido también

-vaya, eso debe doler- dijo Cherrymon

-dímelo a mí, y ahora que nuestra misión termino, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Davis bajo la mirada y dejo caer sus lagrimas –mi compañero digimon se quedará aquí con los de su especie, mis amigos y yo iremos a la Tierra y…ellos…ellos…- Davis cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar –ellos van a olvidarme

-oh, no digas eso- dijo Cherrymon mientras usaba una de sus ramas para alzar la cabeza del jovencito mientras le sonreía siniestramente –tal vez lo que necesitas no es consuelo, sino algo más

-¿cómo qué?- pregunto Davis con los ojos llorosos

-¡Davis!- repentinamente Matt llegó donde él estaba y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo para alejarlo del digimon. Cherrymon le dirigió una mirada amenazante mientras el mayor arrastraba al pequeño lejos del ente -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le escupió Matt zarandeándolo de los hombros

-yo…

-miserable…- ambos se giraron al oír aquella voz llena de rabia y se toparon con Tai completamente hecho una furia, el joven miraba directo al árbol digimon y tenia los puños apretados tan fuertemente que incluso había empezado a sangrar un poco –si le has hecho daño…- el joven hablaba con un veneno y una furia palpables mientras se acercaba al árbol digimon. De pronto Matt pareció comprender y miro a Davis sorprendido a la par de asustado

-¿te lastimo?

-¡claro que lo lastimo!- grito Tai asustando a Davis, pero Matt no lo soltó, en vez de eso le tomo con más fuerza y le forzó a mirarlo pidiéndole con la mirada que le respondiera -¡mira que está llorando!

-Matt…- balbuceo Davis mientras parpadeaba sorprendido -¿cómo es…?- trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo -¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-bueno, te buscábamos- balbuceo Matt como respuesta

-oh, ya veo- respondió Davis apartándose de Matt y secándose los ojos –perdonen que me separara

-no importa- respondió Matt y palpó la cabeza de Davis con cuidado –nos preocupaste

-los que llamas tus amigos- dijo Cherrymon –han venido por ti, ¿no te alegra?

-¡no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra!- grito Tai, Kari se acerco a Davis mientras observaba a su hermano

-Davis…- llamo la chica y él giro la cabeza para verla mientras Matt le soltaba -¿estás bien?

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- pegunto Yolei –estabas haciéndote el tonto, ¿verdad?

-no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, él es tonto- dijo Mimí falsamente ofendida. Cherrymon esbozó una sonrisa siniestra al ver como Davis giraba la cabeza y respiraba hondo para serenarse

-Davis- llamo el árbol digimon y el niño lo miró –si necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre estoy aquí

-él no te necesita- siseó Tai, Davis abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de mirar al digimon

-sería agradable tener alguien con quien charlar- dijo Davis y sus amigos lo miraron

-Davis, créeme que no es buena idea- le dijo Joe

-para mí lo es- respondió el niño del Valor y la Amistad –él habla conmigo sin llamarme tonto a cada minuto- escupió con todo el veneno que pudo reunir en su voz, sus amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello

-Davis…- llamo Tai

-vendré a verte después- le dijo el jovencito a Cherrymon y el gran árbol asintió

-Davis, él no es tu amigo- le dijo Tai

-¿y tú sí?- pregunto Davis, Tai le miró sorprendido antes de responder

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-te estoy preguntando si eres mi amigo

-¡por supuesto que lo soy!

-¿en serio? Entonces dime, ¿Qué problema tengo en casa actualmente?- Tai se quedo paralizado al oír eso, Davis dirigió su mirada a los otros antes de continuar -¿alguno lo sabe?- nadie respondió –por supuesto que no y eso es porque no les importa. No hablan conmigo más que del Digimundo y, cuando lo hacen, siempre soy el tonto del que se ríen

-¡Davis!- espeto Sora –eso no es verdad

-¿no?- rio Davis -¿Qué fue lo primero que hicieron al ver que no estaba? Adivinaré, y corrígeme si estoy mal, dijeron: ¿Dónde está Davis? Respuesta: ¡ese TONTO se separó! Y lo dijo Yolei, ¿no es así? ¿Quién la respaldo? ¿Mimí? ¿Palmon? ¿Todos los demás?- la joven se quedo callada mientras miraba al piso, eso fue justo lo que sucedió

-nos preocupamos- musito Kari

-no mientas, Kamiya- escupió Davis y Kari lo miro impactada –se fastidiaron porque tenían que buscarme. No se preocuparon por mí, se preocuparon por el tiempo que perderían…

-¡ya basta!- grito Matt –Davis, lo que Cherrymon te haya dicho no es verdad

-él no me dijo nada, él escuchó lo que tenía que decir, lo que tú no haces- acusó Davis mirando fijo a Matt

-Davis…- balbuceo el rubio. Cherrymon vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó, deseaba voltear a Davis contra sus amigos y ocasionar un conflicto entre ellos ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que logrando que el niño lo considerara su amigo en vez de a sus amigos? –Davis…yo…

-Davis- hablo el árbol digimon –ha sido un día largo para ti, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y te tranquilizas? Tal vez mañana puedas hablar con tus amigos de manera neutral. Para arreglar esto- Davis le miraba fijo y los otros niños miraban a Matt expectantes, ¿no había dicho él que Cherrymon era malo? Entonces, ¿Por qué ayudaba a Davis? Finalmente el joven rubio movió la cabeza indicando negación, no comprendía lo que pasaba

-puede que tengas razón- musitó Davis –te veré después- Cherrymon sonrió aún más y decidió que debía ganarse la confianza de Davis de manera veloz y eficaz, así que decidió decirle sobre un rumor que circulaba por la zona

-Davis, antes de que te vayas debes saber, hay un intruso en esta zona, si decides separarte de tus amigos debes cuidarte de él, ¿entiendes?

-¿un intruso?- pregunto Yolei

-así es, hay una criatura que no debería estar aquí vagando por el lugar, tengan cuidado

-comprendo- dijo Davis y comenzó a alejarse –gracias, Cherrymon. Nos vemos- los otros niños miraron a Davis caminar antes de ir tras él pero, a pesar de saber que iban detrás suyo, él no aminoró la marcha.

-¿Davis?- llamo Kari, él respondió sin mirarla

-¿qué?

-¿de verdad no crees que seamos…?

-creo que si no fuera un niño elegido no sabrías ni mi nombre. Punto- sentenció él justo en el momento en que llegaron al televisor para marcharse. Mientras sacaba su digivice TK se adelanto y lo miro a los ojos

-¿realmente piensas eso?- desafió el rubio, Davis miro al chico frente a él directo a los ojos antes de responder, TK tuvo que retroceder al reconocer una mezcla de emociones desagradables dentro de sus ojos: ira, dolor, miedo, soledad, traición

-el único de ustedes al que considero mi amigo es Veemon, es el único al que me molesta dejar atrás ahora que todo acabo. El resto de ustedes me harían un tremendo si… . - el veneno en su voz y el tono enfadado fueron más que suficiente para dejar ver a los niños que hablaba en serio. Con esas palabras dichas Davis abrió la puerta del Digimundo y se marcho.


	2. Un intruso

Por los pastizales de la zona norte del Digimundo una figura sombría corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras trataba de escapar de sus perseguidores. Detrás de él los clones de Gennai cuyos nombres eran Billy y Zen corrían junto con dos digimon sabueso que seguían la pista de aquel intruso. La figura sombría llego al bosque y se topo de frente con Biyomon, la digimon rosada lo observo sorprendida. Una capucha mugrienta le cubría parte de la cara y, al alzar la vista para verla, dos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Biyomon trato de decir algo, pero el intruso oyó venir a sus perseguidores y echó a correr nuevamente.

Al ver pasar a los perseguidores detrás de la figura Biyomon comprendió porque ese intruso no debía estar en el Digimundo. Aquel ser era humano.

\- EN EL MUNDO REAL -

Matt se recostó en su cama y miro el techo. Las palabras que Davis le había dirigido a su hermano pequeño aun resonaban en su mente _"el resto de ustedes me harían un tremendo favor si… . "_ ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? ¿No se suponía que él era el que portaba el emblema de la Amistad? ¿Cómo, entonces, era posible que no hubiera notado las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo en torno del jovencito que había heredado el poder de su emblema?

-soy un imbécil- aseguro el joven para sí mismo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Entonces recibió un mensaje en su celular y lo miro, era de Tai y decía:

 _¿También te sientes un imbécil?_

Matt se mordió los labios antes de responder: **¿tú qué crees?** No pasaron ni cinco minutos para recibir la respuesta

 _¿Cómo pudimos no darnos cuenta?_

 **No lo sé, Tai. Creí que solo con verlo desde atrás él estaría bien, jamás pensé que nos necesitara a su lado**

 _Yo tampoco. Creí que solo debía apoyarlos, nada más_

 **Creo que metimos la pata. Y bien metida**

 _No, ¿en serio?_ Pasaron unos minutos sin ningún otro mensaje hasta que Tai volvió a preguntar _¿Qué hacemos?_

 **Honestamente, no lo sé. Davis se siente abandonado, siente que no nos importa y, para acabarla de amolar, piensa que Cherrymon es su amigo.**

 _No confío en él_

 **¿En quién? ¿En Cherrymon o en Davis?**

 _En ninguno de os dos. Cherrymon es el hijo de perra que casi nos dividió en el pasado. Y Davis es un niño asustado, es muy vulnerable a la influencia maligna de Cherrymon. Quiero confiar en él, pero…_

 **Te entiendo. Yo también quiero confiar en él. Pero en ese estado no hay manera de saber si él es de fiar. Como me gustaría tener a alguien que supiera que podemos hacer.**

 _A mí igual._

\- AL DIA SIGUIENTE -

Los niños se reunieron en la sala de cómputo de la escuela igual que siempre. Kari miraba la puerta de manera expectante. TK se hallaba cruzado de brazos y trataba de no mirar la puerta, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban dirigiéndose constantemente a esta. Yolei trataba de fingir que no le importaba mientras hacia su tarea. Cody era el único honesto, pues era el que, más de una vez, se había asomado a la puerta para ver si Davis se acercaba

-no vendrá, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kari finalmente

-no, no vendrá- acepto TK con un suspiro

-no digan eso- dijo Cody, sus ojos expresaban suplica

-pero es la verdad- se quejo TK

-¡no importa!- grito Yolei poniéndose de pie abruptamente y cerrando de un plumazo su libro de matemáticas -¡ese idiota puede hacer lo que le venga en gana! ¡A mí no me importa!- repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Yolei se volteo entusiasmada al tiempo que gritaba -¡viniste!

Tai parpadeo sorprendido ante la reacción tan alegre de Yolei. Pero ella no había sido la única. Kari se había levantado de la silla abruptamente. TK se había acercado a la puerta y Cody se había girado entusiasmado a verlo. El joven se sonrojo intensamente al comprobar lo que ya temía, ellos estaban esperando a Davis -lo lamento- se disculpo mientras Yolei se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista. Kari se desplomo en la silla, la niña parecía a punto de llorar. TK se encogió de hombros y musito un _'no hay problema'_ casi inaudible

-Davis…- musito Cody

-¿qué pasa?- respondió una nueva voz detrás de Tai, el joven se giro rápidamente y descubrió al niño mencionado parado justo detrás de él mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Davis!- exclamo Cody alegremente y se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo. Davis recibió el abrazo sin inmutarse y miro a los otros chicos sin cambiar su expresión

-Davis…- musito Kari entre aliviada y confundida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿te borraron la memoria, Kari? Aún debemos reparar los daños de la batalla, ¿Qué te hiso creer que no vendría?

-¿Qué estas enojado con nosotros?- sugirió Yolei

-otro signo de que no me conoces- espeto Davis mirándola fijo, Cody lo soltó y lo miro de frente –yo estoy enojado con ustedes, pero no haré que terceros paguen el pato por ello. No involucraré a los digimon en nuestra pelea. Iré a ayudarlos aunque eso signifique soportar verlos todos los días

-Davis…- los ojos de Kari se llenaron de lágrimas al oír como Davis hablaba, se podía palpar el enfado en su voz -realmente ya no nos toleras, ¿verdad?- el chico la miró sin inmutarse

-eres lenta, niña- respondió el mencionado. Tai decidió cambiar de tema al ver la atmósfera

-Matt, Sora, Izzy y Joe vienen en camino para ayudarnos- dijo Tai y los otros asintieron –y Mimí ya esta allá

-me adelantaré- dijo Davis y caminó hacia la computadora, TK fue tras él

-espera, ¿no esperaremos a los otros?- pregunto TK, Davis lo miro por encima de su hombro

-¿Por qué debería? Ya no soy parte del grupo

-Davis, no puedes irte así- dijo Yolei –tu eres el líder…

-¿lo dices en serio?- se burló Davis mientras sonreía, era la primera sonrisa que le habían visto desde la pelea, pero era una sonrisa sin humor –ustedes nunca me vieron como el líder, me vieron como un chiste. Tú principalmente, Yolei- la mencionada retrocedió un paso al escucharlo, él parecía odiarla –pero si te molesta que no haya un líder te diré…- Davis giro la cabeza y miro directo a TK –ahora él es el líder, siempre creíste que era mejor que yo. ¿No?- el niño no espero respuesta, sino que abrió la puerta al Digimundo y se marcho solo.

Mimí estaba delante del televisor por el cual llegarían los otros, esperando junto con los digimon. Había oído toda la conversación y sabía que Davis pronto llegaría. Pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente no supo que decir, solo dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara. Davis sintió una opresión en su pecho al verla llorar. Si había algo que odiaba era ver llorar a sus amigos, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón. No regresaría -¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto abruptamente

-Davis…- musitó Mimí con un sollozó –no quisimos…- otro sollozo le impidió seguir hablando

-no quisieron ¿qué?- pregunto Davis en tono enfadado, el niño se hallaba luchando contra el impulso de ir hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que ya no estaba enojado. Pero eso no era verdad, si lo hiciera seria para tragarse sus propios sentimientos y anteponer a sus amigos. Pero él ya no deseaba que eso pasara

-no quisimos herirte- termino ella tratando de recuperar el control

-pues hicieron un buen trabajo- respondió sarcásticamente

-¡oye!- espeto Gomamon –dale un respiro, ellos te extrañan…- el digimon se calló abruptamente en cuanto Davis le miró, sus ojos parecían lanzar rayos por el enojo. Luego dirigió su mirada a Mimí

-deja de llorar, es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada

-no puedo, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta- dijo ella y él sonrió cínicamente

-es como lo de Yolei. Pequeña tonta, ¿tú crees que eras mi amiga? Por favor, Mimí- la chica lo miró y él sintió una puñalada en el corazón, en verdad odiaba verla llorar. Mimí, por su parte, sentía que Davis estaba acabando con ella, era verdad que nunca habían convivido mucho, pero ella lo consideraba como alguien leal, fuerte y valiente. Alguien con quien siempre podía contar cuando lo necesitara, por esa razón se alegro cuando supo que sería él quien la ayudara a reunir a los Niños Elegidos de Nueva York, porque sabía que podía confiar en él

-Davis…

-me voy- dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella. Veemon miro a la joven y le tomo la mano para consolarla, le sonrió débilmente y echó a correr detrás de Davis. Mimí se volteo para verlos alejarse. Mantenía la esperanza de que Davis girara la cabeza para observarla, pero él no miró atrás.

\- AL ATARDECER-

Davis salió del pueblo que estaban ayudando a reconstruir mucho antes que los otros, el chico caminó directo hacia el bosque y tomo la dirección hacia el lago de Cherrymon. Veemon lo vio alejarse desde la entrada del pueblo, Davis le había pedido que no lo siguiera, pero a Veemon no le daba buena espina el árbol digimon, si dejaba que Davis le siguiera hablando tal vez él se voltearía en contra de sus amigos y…

-Veemon- el digimon pego un brinco al oír a Gatomon junto a él, el digimon azul se giro para ver a la gata blanca parada junto a él –lamento haberte asustado- se disculpo ella

-no hay cuidado- dijo él y observo a los que venían con la gata. Kari, Tai y Agumon estaban parados detrás de Kari y, junto a ellos, estaba Matt con Gabumon –Davis ya se fue, fue con Cherrymon

-Cherrymon- mascullo Matt y bajo la mirada -¿le dijiste algo sobre él?- pregunto Matt a Veemon y él negó con la cabeza

-no creí que yo debiera hacerlo

-tiene razón- dijo Tai y miro a Matt –esto tiene que ver contigo, Matt. Tú debes ayudarlo

-entiendo- suspiro el rubio y desvió la vista –pero…no sé cómo hablarle

-¡pues encuentra la manera!- el grito de Sora hiso que Matt pegara un brinco al frente y la mirara desconcertado, su novia estaba detrás de él mirándole exaltada –Matt…- se relajo la joven –si lo queremos de vuelta debes hablar con él- Matt asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir tras Davis, aunque aun no sabía cómo hablarle, hallaría la manera.

\- DONDE CHERRYMON -

El enorme árbol digimon miraba al piso mientras fruncía sus enormes labios. La noche anterior había tenido un encuentro un poco… extraño y muy, muy inesperado, con nada menos y nada más que el intruso que los clones de Gennai habían estado cazando. Habían charlado un poco y, después de perder una apuesta con él, le había permitido dormir entre sus raíces. Ahora ese intruso andaba suelto otra vez, pero… ¿lo volvería a ver? ¿O lo atraparían? Cherrymon esperaba que no, no se veía como un mal…

-¡Cherrymon!- el grito de Davis

Le saco de sus pensamientos al momento en que el jovencito llego corriendo donde él. Cherrymon decidió olvidarse del joven por el momento para seguir con su plan, el árbol digimon sonrió y miro al niño

-hola, Davis. ¿Cómo te va?- Davis se paro delante del digimon y se preparó para charlar con él.

Matt camino por el bosque seguido muy de cerca por Tai. El rubio había querido hablar con Davis a solas, pero Tai había insistido en que, como Davis había heredado sus dos emblemas, era justo que él también le hablara y se disculpara por los errores que cometieron; así que Matt acabó dándole la razón y los dos se internaron en el bosque a buscar a su amigo. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Tai rompió el silencio –estaba pensando…

-¿sí?- le insto Matt a que continuara -¿Qué pasa?

-bueno…tal vez, debamos pedir ayuda para que Davis vuelva

-¿pedir ayuda a quién?- pregunto Matt enarcando una ceja. De pronto Tai escucho un ruido encima de sus cabezas y levanto la mirada, por entre las copas de los árboles se podía ver que alguien estaba caminando entre las copas

-parece que hay alguien allá arriba- dijo Tai –tal vez sea…

-¡Davis!- grito de pronto Matt, Tai se quedo paralizado y volteo a ver a su amigo completamente confundido _'¡yo iba a decir que podría ser el intruso!'_ pensó con desesperación mientras Matt seguía gritándole al ser que estaba sobre los árboles para atraer su atención -¡oye! ¡Baja un minuto! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

-Matt…- gruñó Tai, su amigo lo miro confundido. Luego ambos escucharon que algo pesado caía de los árboles y aterrizaba justo delante de ellos. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para toparse con un chico de 17 años que vestía de manera mugrienta, su cabello era blanco níveo, sus ojos eran pequeños y rojos y su piel era morena pálida

-¿me llamaron?- pregunto el extraño y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas

-bueno, yo…- balbuceo Matt

-estábamos buscando a alguien y creímos que eras tú- explico Tai

-ya veo- el extraño observo a los dos chicos con atención antes de volver a hablar – ¿tienen algo de comer?

-ehm…- Tai buscó en sus bolsillos y luego hiso un gesto de disculpa al chico, Matt busco también y encontró una barra de cereal que luego le tendió al muchacho

-vaya, gracias- dijo el joven y abrió el envoltorio para empezar a comerse la barra –bueno, ¿y por qué buscan a su amigo en el bosque y no en, bueno…?

-¿con nuestros otros amigos?- pregunto Tai y el extraño asintió –nosotros, todos nosotros, cometimos un grave error

-un terrible error- aclaro Matt

-¿Qué tipo de error?- pregunto el extraño enarcando una ceja

-tratamos mal a nuestro amigo y asumimos que no le molestaba- dijo Matt –no nos preocupamos por él y dimos por hecho que él siempre estaba bien…cuando no era así

-y ahora él piensa que un digimon maligno llamado Cherrymon es su amigo – comento Tai oprimiendo los puños

-¿Cómo sabes que es malo?- pregunto el muchacho, Matt respondió ipso-facto

-hace tres años me engaño para voltearme en contra de mis amigos y atacarlos. Creo que quiere hacerle lo mismo a mi amigo Davis

-¿y Davis sabe eso? Apuesto que si lo supiera no lo consideraría su amigo

-no, no lo sabe- admitió Matt desviando la mirada –me da vergüenza decírselo porque…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el extraño y Matt le miro a los ojos, él parecía comprensivo

-porque yo soy el Niño Elegido que usaba el emblema de la Amistad. Se supone que yo, de todos los elegidos, debería haber sido el que lo comprendiera pero…- el chico soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza antes de terminar –pero le fallé

-eso no es cierto Matt- dijo Tai –yo lo conozco desde que era niño, es el hermano pequeño que no tuve y él, bueno, él me admiraba y me respetaba. Debí ser yo quien notara lo que le pasaba y…debí ayudarlo- el extraño siguió masticando la barra hasta que se la termino, luego miro a los dos chicos y vio que ambos intercambiaban miradas nuevamente. En sus ojos se podía leer que estaban devastados, pero que se sentían aliviados

-¿crees que podremos reparar el error?- pregunto Matt

-debemos intentarlo- asevero Tai

-¿y si no quiere escucharnos?

-eso, ¿y si no quiere escucharnos?- se pregunto Tai desviando la mirada

-¿abandonarlo?- sugirió el extraño y ambos jóvenes lo miraron espantados -¿qué? ¿No lo harían?

-¡por supuesto que no!- espeto Tai

-¿ni aunque él ya no quiera verlos?

-¡no!- replico Matt –aunque hayamos metido la pata somos sus amigos y lo cuidaremos

-él no es tu amigo- dijo el extraño mirando a Matt –si lo fuera te tragarías tu orgullo para admitir tu error pasado con tal de protegerlo de ese digimon maligno- el joven rubio lo miro impactado y luego bajo la mirada, el extraño miro entonces a Tai con decisión -y si fuera el hermano que no tuviste harías todo lo que esté en tu mano para recuperarlo, ¿me equivoco?

-no- admitieron ambos

-¿él es su amigo?- ambos permanecieron en silencio y él meneo la cabeza con desesperación –los cito: aunque hayamos metido la pata…- Matt sonrió y completo la frase

-somos sus amigos

-¿y…?- le pregunto el extraño a Tai, él termino el enunciado

-no lo abandonaremos

-¿Por qué…?

-porque lo queremos- dijo Matt

-y vamos a recuperarlo- se decidió Tai

-¡seguro que sí!- celebro el extraño, luego señalo detrás de sí con un pulgar y les sonrió ampliamente –se fue por ahí, debe estar hablando con Cherrymon, si se apuran lo encontraran

-¡grandioso!- dijo Tai

-¡muchas gracias!- espeto Matt y ambos comenzaron a correr en aquella dirección. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabían quién era la persona que los había ayudado, se voltearon a verlo y, cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando descubrieron que ya no había nadie allí.

Davis camino por el sendero que Cherrymon le había indicado mientras miraba al piso, su conversación con el digimon no le había hecho sentir mejor, de hecho Cherrymon se había dedicado a agravar su tristeza. Ahora más que nunca sentía que sus amigos no lo querían y no lo valoraban. No importaba cuanto dijeran ellos que les dolía la separación, se lo merecían.

Davis sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento. Él no quería que ellos sufrieran, no importaba que tanto lo hubieran hecho sufrir, él no deseaba verlos así. Pero si volvía lo más probable sería que él acabaría siendo miserable otra vez pero… ¿eso no haría feliz a sus amigos? ¿Y no era eso lo que él deseaba? ¡No! ¿No deseaba él verlos sufrir? Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien salía de entre los arbustos justo delante de él

-no, no puede ser eso lo que deseo- dijo el jovencito en el mismo momento en que aquella figura quedaba justo delante de él. Davis chocó de frente con aquel ser y él abrió los ojos para ver a un joven vestido con una camisa de cota de malla mugrienta, un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, unos tenis gastados y una capucha mugrienta que lo miraba de manera curiosa. Lo primero que Davis sintió al verlo fue un lejano sentimiento de nostalgia, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

-¿Qué cosa no deseas?- pregunto el extraño

-yo…- balbuceo Davis –yo...tuve un pleito con mis amigos hace poco y…me separe de ellos…

-¿y ya no deseas estar separado de ellos?

-sí, bueno no. El hecho es que…mi amigo Cherrymon me dijo que ellos merecen sufrir, pero yo no quiero hacerlos sufrir. Pero si yo regreso con ellos entonces volverán a tratarme mal y yo sufriré

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que te volverán a tratar mal

-¿no lo harán?- pregunto Davis enarcando una ceja

-¿Por qué lo harían, Davis?

-pues porque…alto, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el extraño señalo al lugar del que venía –me tope con Tai y Matt hace poco, estaban deprimidos porque no sabían cómo recuperarte

-¿en serio?

-en serio- el extraño le miro en silencio por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar –te trataron mal por un descuido, no lo harán de nuevo ahora que saben cuánto te duele

-¿tú crees?

-has sido que están sufriendo por ti, ¿no?- Davis asintió –nadie sufre por una persona que no le importa. Solo se sufre por aquellos que tienen un lugar en nuestro corazón

-supongo que tienes razón- sonrió el pequeño –pero… ¿ellos me perdonaran?

-¿perdonarte?

-por haberles causado sufrimiento- el extraño rio al oír aquello y Davis se sonrojo –genial, hasta un intruso se ríe de mí- dijo Davis dándose un golpecito en la cabeza

-¿Quién ha dicho que soy un intruso?

-bueno, Cherrymon me dijo que las Bestias Sagradas buscan a un ser que no debería estar aquí y se supone que los únicos que deberían entrar al Digimundo son los Niños Elegidos así que…- el extraño rompió a reír a carcajadas al oír aquello y Davis lo miró sorprendido

-¡¿y ellos te llamaban tonto?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-bueno, Tai y Matt me confundieron contigo, por eso hablamos. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de quién era yo o, si lo hicieron, no lo mencionaron

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Davis y el extraño asintió -je, supongo que tienes razón. No debo ser tan tonto- admitió Davis sonrojándose –pero para ser un intruso eres perspicaz

-sí, lo soy- respondió el joven orgullosamente –entonces, ¿volverás con tus amigos?

-no lo sé

-escucha, lo que puedo decirte es esto. Tú eres leal, a sabiendas de que ellos te lastimaron has decidido protegerlos porque quieres verlos felices, eso es lealtad. Pero si la lealtad quiere ser feliz no debe separarse de los que tienen su corazón, es decir, no debes dejar a tus amigos- Davis sonrió y bajo la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento

-tienes ra…- el chico fue interrumpido por una repentina explosión en las montañas, ambos jóvenes se voltearon aterrados para ver como una buena parte de las montañas quedaba destruida y se derrumbaba -¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamo Davis espantado, el extraño lo sujeto de los hombros, el chico veía en aquella dirección como tratando de comprobar algo.

De pronto el gemido agónico de alguna criatura rompió el silencio –algo terrible acaba de suceder- comento el extraño, Davis lo miro y descubrió que sus pupilas rojas estaban eclipsadas por unas llamas negras que salían de sus ojos, un extraño olor había colmado el aire. Cuando el chico soltó a Davis y empezó a avanzar hacia la montaña el pequeño pudo identificarlo.

Era el aroma de la sangre.


	3. Secretos revelados

**Secretos revelados**

Davis siguió al joven con la espalda pegada a la montaña. Habían escalado y se habían arrastrado por las pendientes hasta llegar al lugar donde se había producido la explosión y ahora se acercaban lentamente al sitio, del cual aun salía humo, con mucha cautela -¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- pregunto Davis

-quiero pensar que es una batalla entre digimon- respondió el joven mirando seriamente la humareda –pero algo me dice que lo que está ocurriendo aquí es mi culpa

-¿Por qué sería tu culpa?

-porque entre en este lugar de una manera precipitada y poco cuidadosa, lo más probable es que uno de esos inútiles me haya seguido hasta aquí

-¿Qué inútiles?

-uno de los Ghouls Jabalí que me estaban persiguiendo cuando llegue

-¿Ghouls?- se pregunto Davis -¿Qué es un…?

-¡shh!- el joven posó su mano sobre la boca de su pequeño compañero y lo silencio, ambos chicos se asomaron al lugar del que salía la humareda. Davis abrió los ojos sorprendido su compañero, en cambio, los entrecerró amenazadoramente. En el lugar había una silueta que era, al parecer, humana estaba utilizando látigos de energía pura para azotar a un pequeño Biyomon y dejarlo herido y clavado en el suelo, entonces se acerco a él y le coloco una suerte de collar de hierro alrededor del cuello y lo arrastro hasta un camión blindado en cuyo interior Davis diviso a otros tantos digimon atrapados, fue entonces que se percato de que la silueta "humana" tenia cabeza de cerdo. Entonces respiro aliviado, no se trataba de un humano golpeando a un digimon, era un digimon atacando a otro digimon, el chico quiso intervenir, pero una mano se poso sobre su pecho y lo empujo de vuelta a su escondite

-quédate aquí- Davis miro asombrado a la figura encapuchada junto a él. El chico salto de su escondite y aterrizo sobre el suelo casi con delicadeza, el cerdo giro a verlo y sonrió cínicamente

-un esclavo más para el Maestro- dijo con voz burlesca el cerdo humanoide

-no soy ni seré un esclavo de tu estúpido Maestro- respondió la figura

-insolente- dijo el cerdo y creó un látigo de energía rojo extendiendo su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y luego azotando el aire hasta que cobro forma. -te arrepentirás de llamar así al Maestro Brushogun

-me arrepentiré de llamarle "Maestro"- el cerdo azoto a la figura con el látigo y esta, en lugar de esquivar, extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente permitiendo así que el látigo se enredara en su brazo, luego apunto con su brazo derecho al cerdo y una lanza de fuego puro salió disparada de su dedo y golpeo al cerdo justo en el pecho. La criatura ardió en llamas lanzando feroces berridos. Ahora el lugar olía a algo metálico y picante, algo cobrizo y seco que Davis no logro identificar. El jovense acerco al camión y, uno por uno, libero a los digimon; todos se fueron corriendo y el joven invoco una llamarada que rápidamente engullo el armatoste

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunto Davis al chico mientras se acercaba. Había salido de su escondite justo cuando el chico terminaba de liberar a los digimon y ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del ardiente montón de chatarra que antes había sido un camión

-solamente un Ghoul esclavista idiota

-¿un que de qué y porqué?- pregunto el jovencito y su amigo de cabello blanco le miro de reojo

-las Bestias Sagradas no quieren que los Niños Elegidos se involucren, de hecho lo han ocultado desde la primera vez que un grupo de ustedes aparecieron

-¿ocultar que?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto el joven y Davis le miro a los ojos. Pequeños y rojos sus ojos destellaban con ansiedad mientras esperaba la respuesta, pero Davis se fijo en lo que desprendían, no era un mal sujeto, sus ojos se lo decían. Era raro, pero era bueno

-desde que los digimon aparecieron en mi vida he sentido fascinación y admiración por ellos. Desde el principio quise ser su amigo y, cuando entre en el Digimundo por primera vez, supe que eso se había cumplido y fui feliz. Pero por esa época la persona más importante para mí comenzó a despreciarme y se alejo de mí dejándome un vacio inmenso en el alma. Fue entonces que los digimon y su mundo se volvieron el doble de importantes para mí puesto que llenaron ese vacío. Ellos, a diferencia de ella, me necesitan. Son mi razón para seguir vivo. Me salvaron de la soledad, la tristeza, la oscuridad…son mi razón para vivir, así como lo son mis amigos. Por eso debo cuidarles, por eso quiero saber que pretendía hacer el cerdo y quien es su "Maestro"- el joven asintió mostrando su comprensión y luego miro a Davis atentamente

-comprendo, verás. En el Digimundo no solo habitan los Digimon sino que hay otras criaturas, así como en tu mundo hay diferentes especies también las hay aquí. Hace un minuto tú viste a las tres principales razas del Digimundo reunidas en este mismo lugar. El cabeza de cerdo es un Ghoul, ya conoces a los digimon y yo soy un Cambriel

-¿Ghoul? - pregunto Davis -¿Cambriel?

-un Ghoul es un ser nacido en el Digimundo que entremezcla su ADN con el de los animales u objetos de uso común. Su fuerza es comparable a la de las Bestias Sagradas y poseen habilidades especiales dependiendo del tipo que sean

-¿Cómo híbridos?

-más bien como monstruos- aclaro el chico –algunos son como bestias y muy pocos de ellos, casi ninguno a decir verdad, tienen apariencia humana. La mayoría no duermen más que un par de horas y sus cuerpos se convierten en cosas o elementos naturales, como nieve o fuego. Se alimentan de diversos tipos de cosas pero la gran mayoría se decanta por comer digimon…

-¡¿cómo?!- pregunto Davis horrorizado interrumpiendo al joven

-sí- sonrió el joven tristemente –la mayoría comen digimon o los esclavizan

-¿esclavizan?-pregunto Davis con un hilo de voz y el joven asintió

-el maestro del cerdo se llama Brushogun. Es el Ghoul más poderoso del Digimundo y ha convencido a muchas especies Ghoul de que ellos son una raza superior y, por ello, deben gobernar el Digimundo sometiendo a los digimon. Pero también hay Ghoul que no han querido hacer eso y ellos son los que defienden lugares como este…- el chico señalo a su alrededor –debo decir que me sorprende que el cerdo se atreviera a entrar en una Zona Protegida

-¿Zona Protegida?- pregunto Davis -¿así se le llama a los lugares que protegen los ghouls buenos?

-así es- acordó el chico –estas mismas zonas son las únicas a los que los Niños Elegidos pueden entrar debido a que son las zonas donde los ghouls esclavistas no trataran de apresarlos o matarlos para conseguir más esclavos o comida. Esa es la razón de que existan las Piedras Sagradas, son las que mantienen el campo de protección en estas zonas

-entiendo- acordó Davis tristemente -¿y los Cambriel son un tipo de Ghoul?- el joven rio de buena gana ante esta pregunta y solo se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de que Davis lo decía en serio

-no- dijo cuando finalmente recupero la compostura –los Cambriel somos humanos comunes y corrientes que cayeron en el Digimundo y, por una u otra razón, adquirieron poderes y habilidades similares a los de los Ghouls, casi ninguno altera su apariencia o la alteran de manera muy poco perceptible, como yo

-¿humanos comunes? O sea…- Davis desvió la mirada y contemplo el campo rocoso que se extendía ante ellos -¿humanos como yo?

-sí- dijo el joven –pero para que eso pase tienes que entrenar bastante, es algo así como ganarte el derecho de cambiar tu humanidad por los poderes Cambriel.

-¿y tu como te lo ganaste?

-ni idea- admitió el joven tristemente –mis primeros recuerdos son los de una celda repleta de gente, todos estábamos encadenados con grilletes alrededor del cuello mientras nos llevaban rumbo a la zona de Marcado

-¿Marcado?

-nos marcaban como propiedad de algún Ghoul que nos hubieran comprado

-oh…- Davis se quedo en silencio mientras el joven miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia el armatoste metálico, pero, aunque lo miraba fijamente, era más que evidente que lo que veía estaba muchísimo más lejos que la mole metálica

-para volverte un Cambriel …- explico el joven de repente –debes de ser capaz de ser un súper humano, tus sentidos deben agudizarse de tal manera que los humanos comunes ni se comparen a ti, si oyes sirenas de policía debes ser capaz de identificar sus frecuencias, incluso de oírlas por separado. Debes ser capaz de sostener una hoja de un árbol en tu mano y diferenciar cada vena que la recorre. Ese es el primer paso para ser un Cambriel

-¿y cómo lo das?

-alguien debe ayudarte, alguien que domine la Magia de la Luz

-¿Magia de la Luz?

-existen seis diferentes tipos de magia que los Cambriel dominan, el que domina una es un Mono; dos es un Bi, tres es un Triangle, cuatro un Square, cinco un Avatar y seis un Zero- Davis le miro extrañado, de inmediato el joven comprendió la pregunta que iba a hacer –yo soy un Bi- Davis asintió –además debes saber que cada esa magia proviene del aura. La esencia de la vida que cada Cambriel posee y que es de diferente color según el espíritu del Cambriel. El color puede repetirse, pero lo que no se repite es el olor

-¿olor?

-cuando la energía del aura se activa entra en contacto con el sistema endocrino de los Cambriel produciendo un olor único, es como una huella dactilar.

-ya veo- dijo Davis y luego, con cautela, pregunto -¿a qué hueles tu?

-a sangre- respondió el joven y luego meneo la cabeza –no me preguntes porque- Davis le miro otro rato y luego pregunto

-¿Cómo te ayuda alguien que domina la Magia de la Luz a ser un Cambriel?

-los que dominan la Magia de la Luz poseen a capacidad de estimular los sentidos de las criaturas que los rodean de tal manera que pueden realzarlos y volverlos mil veces más poderosos de lo que son pero, en ocasiones, la descarga sensorial puede matarles o volverlos locos

-ya veo- dijo Davis -¿Por qué los ghouls buenos no luchan contra Brushogun?

-porque esos clanes están en constante conflicto unos con otros, por su orgullo idiota mayormente y no hay un líder que los unifique. Pero también pelean por Eternal u otros recursos

-¿por qué?

-porque Brushogun mato, esclavizo y/o atemorizo a los Cambriel del Digimundo de tal manera que, aunque existen muchos regados por ahí, ninguno quiere meterse en algo tan gordo como declararle la guerra así que no se unen a los clanes Ghoul y, por ende, no hay un bando contrario al de ese imbécil así que no hay nadie que le pare los pies, ni a nadie de los suyos tampoco

-ya veo- dijo Davis -¿y que pasara con esos Eternal que mencionaste?

-oh, eso; los Eternal son digimon que han vivido con ghouls o son compañeros de uno. La energía que emana del Ghoul se vuelve parte del digimon y este adquiere poderes similares a los de un Ghoul o un Cambriel de nivel Zero

-vaya

-sí, ¿Sabes? Fui un esclavo casi toda mi vida, a nosotros no nos nombran. Y después de obtener mi libertad…la verdad es que no he hallado un nombre que me guste lo suficiente como para ponérmelo. Tal vez tú puedas ponerme uno.

-¿de veras?- pregunto Davis y el joven asintió

-sí, me gustaría tener un nombre

-me parece bien. Pero, dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo deberas huir de las Bestias Sagradas?

-mucho tiempo, mi presencia aquí amenaza las vidas de los Niños Elegidos. Si ustedes me conocen y yo abro la boca ellos temen que se involucren en la batalla contra los ghouls- de pronto el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió al ver la mirada furiosa de Davis

-¿es en serio?- pregunto el jovencito visiblemente ofendido -¡¿nos eligen para ayudar al Digimundo y no nos dejan participar en la verdadera batalla?! ¡Eso es una mierda!

-bueno, estamos de acuerdo, pero ellos quieren protegerlos

-¡no necesito protección! ¡Necesito darle una paliza a los clanes Ghoul buenos para que reaccionen!

-jejeje, pensamos lo mismo. Pero no se lograra nada si no somos más fuertes

-¡pues lo seremos!

-Davis, reacciona. Tú eres humano y yo…bueno, yo necesito que alguien me enseñe a dominar las otras magias si quiero lograr algo. Pero, nadie se atrevería a enseñarme

-¡vamos! Tiene que haber alguien que sea valiente para hacerlo. ¿Cuáles magias te faltan?

-pues, dómino la oscuridad y el fuego. Me faltan la luz, la tierra, el aire y el agua

-¿y si no hay ghouls en esta región como pensaste que alguno te ayudaría?

-no, no pensé en un Ghoul- se rio el joven –un digimon también puede enseñarme

-¿un digimon?- se pregunto Davis y luego miro hacia atrás -¿crees que Cherrymon podría enseñarte?- el joven pareció considerar la idea un momento antes de asentir –entonces vamos a verlo

-buena idea- dijo el chico y luego pensó _'tal vez también veamos a Tai y Matt'._ Ambos chicos emprendieron su camino sin percatarse de unas sombras que los observaban desde atrás

-¿Cómo que no está contigo?- pregunto Matt exasperado al árbol digimon

-no, no está conmigo- aseguro Cherrymon. Tai y Matt se miraron con cierto nerviosismo

-¿crees que haya estado cerca de la explosión?- pregunto Tai a Matt

-espero que no- respondió el rubio

-¡Cherrymon!- la voz de Davis llego de pronto a sus oídos y el jovencito apareció corriendo a toda marcha

-¡Davis!- exclamaron los dos chicos

-¡por las Bestias Sagradas, Davis! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Cherrymon –nadie sabe nada de ti desde esa explosión tan potente. Tus dos amigos estaban preocupados

-lo lamento. Pero sobre eso, Cherrymon. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que debería vengarme de ellos por todo lo que me hicieron?- Cherrymon movió su enorme cabeza para asentir –bien, pues decidí que no lo haré, serán unos idiotas sin remedio, pero son mis amigos y yo no deseo verlos sufrir

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Tai luego de un largo silencio y Davis asintió, el joven elegido se sintió tan feliz que, en un parpadeo, se acerco a su amiguito y lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo

-¿o sea que regresas con nosotros?- pregunto Matt y Davis le miro

-no, no he llegado a eso, pero no les hare daño aunque estemos separados. Ahora, ¿podría hablar contigo, Cherrymon?

-¿todavía quieres seguir charlando conmigo?

-¿tiene algo de malo? Tú también eres mi amigo

-no, bueno…no, por supuesto que no- titubeo el digimon. Davis sabía que había intentado separarlo de sus amigos, lo supo desde la primera vez que le habló, pero el joven sin nombre le había dicho que a los digimon como Cherrymon siempre les había hecho falta algo. Ese _algo_ por el que los Niños Elegidos eran especiales en primer lugar -¿de qué quieres hablar?

-bueno, verás. Tengo un nuevo amigo y él necesita tu ayuda. Primero, necesita donde dormir y esconderse de los que lo buscan y segundo, necesita que le enseñes unos trucos que solo tú puedes hacer

-¿trucos?- pregunto Tai, Davis le miro y le sonrió

-es algo complicado y no puedo explicárselos aun, pero podemos ir con los otros y ver que pasa

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai, los tres chicos comenzaron a avanzar cuando seis figuras horrendas cayeron delante de ellos y les impidieron el paso

-¡no!- exclamo Cherrymon y retrocedió un paso

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Matt, Cherrymon uso una de sus ramas para jalar a los tres chicos hacia atrás y proclamo una advertencia

-¡no se les acerquen!

-no durara mucho- dijo una de las bestias y avanzo un paso

-nos los llevaremos- dijo otra

–Solo un milagro los salvaría ahora- se mofo la criatura más corpulenta

-¿sabes?- resonó una voz desconocida detrás del escuadrón de bestias –me han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que alguien se refiere a mí como un milagro- las bestias voltearon rápidamente y se toparon con un joven de unos 20 años, más o menos, que les miraba desafiante. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve, su piel morena y sus ojos rojos como la sangre

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el comandante

-según tu: un milagro- respondió el joven.

Los otros niños caminaron hacia la salida del Digimundo en un silencio muy incomodo y depresivo. Mimí se detenía a cada tramo del camino a observar por encima de su hombro, conservaba la esperanza de ver a Davis acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara solo para decirles que los perdonaba y que volvería a estar con ellos, pero él no llegó

-¿Mimí?- llamo Sora

-en seguida voy- respondió la muchacha y fue junto a sus amigos

Asteriones. Así se llamaban las criaturas que tenía delante, guerreros con cuerpos semi-humanos pero con las cabezas de toros Enormes, musculosos, de piel color cobre, café claro, bronce, negro, café oscuro y rojo parduzco; portaban armaduras de cuero y metal que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y piernas; pero no llevaban cascos. Aunque tampoco era que los necesitaran, la verdad sus cuernos eran un de sus mayores fortalezas. Todos sostenían látigos metálicos que resplandecían gracias a la fuerza de sus auras, su energía vital. Aquello que los humanos denominaban _magia._

Uno de ellos, más corpulento que los demás y de un pelaje rojo parduzco, llevaba un martillo de guerra atado a su espalda. El joven supuso que ese era el comandante de la tropa.

-¿Ghoul?- pregunto un asterion de piel bronce a uno de piel negra

-¿de qué tipo?- respondió el de piel negra

-averigüémoslo- interpuso un tercer asterion con la piel color café claro y comenzó a correr hacia el joven. Este, en vez de huir, se preparo para recibir a su atacante. Se puso en guardia y, justo cuando el asterion brinco hacia él con una espada desenvainada en su mano, el chico se hiso a un lado y le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza enviándole de cara al suelo. La brutalidad del golpe fue tal que el asterion partió el suelo al aterrizar en él y grandes trozos de roca salieron volando mientras un enorme chichón asomaba a la cabeza de la bestia justo entre los cuernos

-creo que le creció un tercer cuerno- bromeo el joven mirando al resto de los Asteriones que le miraban impactados

-insolente…- gruño el asterion de piel oscura mientras sacaba su látigo

-espera- espeto el comandante y miro al chico de arriba abajo –no es un Ghoul- admitió finalmente frunciendo el ceño -¿Sorcerer?- se pregunto y el chico le miro seriamente –Cambriel- afirmo mientras asentía

-¿le capturamos?- pregunto el asterion de piel color bronce y el comandante asintió

-te advierto que el último que lo intento acabo convertido en barbacoa- dijo el joven –pregúntenle a Davis si no me creen- los Asteriones ignoraron el comentario, pero Tai, Matt y Cherrymon pegaron un respingo al oír ese nombre

-pagaran bien por él en la Casa de Subastas- dijo el comandante y los Asteriones rodearon al chico; él movió los ojos a derecha e izquierda a la espera del ataque. Eran cuatro contra uno, puesto que el comandante se hallaba frente a sus víctimas sonriendo cínicamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su descomunal pecho. El joven miro de reojo a los Asteriones. Sabía lo que se proponían, cada uno ataría una de sus extremidades con sus látigos y luego el comandante saltaría empuñando el martillo de guerra y lo noquearía. Lo siguiente seria ser llevado a la Casa de Subastas y vendido a algún Ghoul para quedar a su servicio. Pero antes de todo eso lo tenían que capturar y él sabía, por el lenguaje corporal de los Asteriones, que no lo lograrían

-¿ustedes nacieron después de la última Gran Guerra?- pregunto el joven y el asterion negro respondió

-sí, ¿por qué?

-porque eso explica porque son tan malos en la batalla- respondió el joven para sorpresa de todos los presentes

-¿malos?- gruño el de piel bronce y lanzo su látigo para atrapar al joven del brazo derecho, su compañero de piel negra hiso lo mismo y ato el brazo izquierdo -¿te parece que somos malos ahora?- pregunto en tono burlón

-sí- respondió el joven y el de piel bronce rechino los dientes –si no lo fueran sabrían que es un error atacar a un Cambriel de frente- apenas el joven hubo dicho aquello unas gigantescas llamaradas corrieron por los látigos y alcanzaron a los dos Asteriones. Sus compañeros no dudaron en ir hacia ellos y tratar de apagar las llamas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven brinco y le dio un puñetazo al de piel café oscuro que lo envió hacia unas rocas, contra las que se estrello con tal fuerza que su cabeza se partió contra la piedra. Empezando por los cuernos y acabando por el cuello.

El asterion de piel cobre miro impactado la escena y luego se giro hacia su comandante. Sus otros dos compañeros no eran más que una pila de carne quemada y pelo chamuscado que yacía a sus pies. El joven le miro fijamente y el asterion retrocedió espantado para luego salir huyendo del lugar presa del pánico. Solo el comandante permanecía en su lugar, pero ahora tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y empuñaba su martillo de guerra. Por un momento nadie hablo

-he cometido un error imperdonable- dijo finalmente el asterion

-¿subestimar al enemigo?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa y la descomunal cabeza de toro realizo un gesto de asentimiento

-debo compensarlo. Derrotándote- dijo el asterion y asumió postura de combate

-eso lo veremos- exclamo el joven sin nombre y se puso en guardia. Acabar con este asterion no sería fácil. Pero para salvar a sus amigos debía hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Davis

-tú has algo- dijo Cherrymon

-¿con qué?

-con esto si hace falta- dijo el árbol digimon y le entrego a Davis un arco y una flecha –no tengo más

-¿estás seguro de querer meterte en la pelea?- pregunto Tai mientras Davis preparaba el arco

-no lo dejaré solo- aseguro Davis, Matt miro a su amigo y vio como la flecha que sostenía emitía un resplandor repentino antes de ser disparada. La flecha salió disparada dejando tras de sí una estela de energía pura de color plateado, luego dibujo un arco en el aire por delante del asterion y se estrello en el suelo con gran estruendo partiéndolo y enviando rocas en todas direcciones

-¿qué?- pregunto el asterion completamente anonadado antes de que el joven saltara por entre el resplandor plateado y le acabara de un golpe clavándole una lanza de fuego en la garganta. Por un momento nadie se movió, luego Tai finalmente tomo aire y pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?


	4. Flechas de Plata

**Flechas de Plata**

Tai se sentó en el césped delante de Cherrymon mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que el joven sin nombre y Davis acababan de decirle. A su lado Matt trataba de dejar de parpadear confundido –entonces, ¿eres un Cambriel?- musito Tai finalmente mirando al sin nombre, entonces reparo en algo que antes no había notado, el corte de pelo de ese chico se asemejaba al de Davis

-sí, eso soy- aseguro el muchacho

-¿y Davis es humano?

-sí, eso es

-¿y quieres que Cherrymon te enseñe a controlar una Magia Elemental?- pregunto Matt

-así es

-ya veo- hablo Cherrymon –por eso vinieron- el gran árbol digimon miro a los dos jóvenes que habían estado en el barranco y observó que Davis aun observaba el arco con los ojos muy abiertos. Finalmente soltó una risita -¿sabes, Davis?- el niño lo miro –hace mucho yo viví en un territorio que estaba protegido, pero fue conquistado y decidí servirle a Puppetmon para que me protegiera. Bajo sus órdenes engañe a Matt para que atacara a los suyos y nunca me arrepentí, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que a Puppetmon le faltaba algo…

-amigos- dijo Davis tomando a Puppetmon por sorpresa –le faltaba la lealtad, el amor, la amistad…le faltaba el poder de un corazón humano, por eso no podía ganar

-exacto- reconoció el digimon –eso también es lo que a mí me hace falta. Lo que trate de quitarte

-lo sabía- dijo Davis luego de un silencio momentáneo, Cherrymon asintió mostrando su acuerdo

-sí, me di cuenta que lo sabías, pero aun así te quedaste conmigo. Lo que me hiso preguntarme ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de permanecer junto a alguien que deseaba dañarte? No lo entendí, hasta que me di cuenta de que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que éramos amigos, entonces comprendí que yo no podría dañarte. Me recuerdas demasiado a todos los amigos que perdí el día que mi hogar desapareció

-eso es triste- dijo Matt, Cherrymon bajo la cabeza en silencio y Tai le dio un codazo a Matt

-no es fácil la vida de los que vivimos fuera de las Zonas Protegidas, tampoco es fácil entrar en una pero todos hacemos el intento. No creo que pueda soportar ver más masacres

-no hay tal cosa como una guerra buena- dijo el sin nombre

-lo sé- reconoció el árbol digimon. Ahora miraba a Davis y al sin nombre de modo significativo –pero ha habido destellos de esperanza que han logrado inclinar la balanza, creo que podría haber hallado uno- el joven sin nombre se removió incomodo y soltó un gruñido

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Davis a su amigo sin nombre

-es solo que, bueno…en el Digimundo hay una leyenda que dice que, bueno…

-existen tres colores de auras en los Cambriel que son las más raras entre las raras, por lo mismo son las más poderosas- explico Cherrymon –hay una leyenda, que es más una profecía, que dice que cuando las tres auras de colores más insólitos aparezcan ellos derrotaran a Brushogun y salvaran el Digimundo

-ya- dijo Davis y miro al sin nombre –imagino que una de ellas es la negra, ¿no?

-sí, lo es- acepto el sin nombre con un gesto resignado –por eso todos los que me conocen creen que yo soy una de esas auras que salvaran el Digimundo. Ellos piensan que yo puedo encontrar a las auras dorada y plateada y…bueno, no sé, salvar al mundo o algo así

-probablemente lo seas- dijo Matt y el sin nombre negó con la cabeza

-no lo creo

-bueno, yo creo que lo eres- dijo Cherrymon –por eso te ayudare, te enseñare la Magia de la Tierra

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Davis y Cherrymon asintió

-pero antes de hacerlo deseo pedirte algunas cosas

-de acuerdo- dijo el sin nombre

-primero, quiero que tomes parte de mi madera y la conviertas en una aljaba y flechas para Davis- los tres niños dieron un respingo – sé que con tu magia podrías hechizar la aljaba para que cada vez que use una flecha dos o más aparezcan

-sí, puedo hacer eso

-entonces también puedes hechizar su chaqueta para convertirla en una Yosaga

-¿una Yosaga?- pregunto Davis

-es una chaqueta mágica, puedes meter un rascacielos en ella y aun así tendrá espacio

-vaya… ¿y por qué quieres darme algo así?- pregunto Davis mirando a Cherrymon

-porque me recuerdas a mis amigos y no quiero que te lastimes mientras ayudas a este Cambriel descarriado a hacer algo por mi mundo- Davis se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras Cherrymon sonreía –el último favor que te pediré será que después de instruirte me destruyas

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron los cuatro chicos delante de él -¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto el sin nombre

-porque mientras te instruyo se liberara cierta cantidad de energía. Las Bestias Sagradas sabrán que te estoy encubriendo y, muy probablemente, vendrán y me destruirán de tal forma que nunca podre regenerarme. Pero si tú me destruyes tendré la oportunidad de volver a nacer en el País del Inicio

-entiendo, hare lo que me pides- aseguro el sin nombre

-muy bien. Niños, deben irse, escóndanse detrás de los árboles, no es seguro para un humano ver esto- Matt, Tai y Davis comenzaron a alejarse cuando el sin nombre detuvo al más pequeño tomándolo de un hombro. Davis volteo a verlo pero su amigo no dijo nada, en cambio la chaqueta se tiño un momento de negro y después volvió a su color original. El sin nombre le entrego una aljaba de color blanco con flechas de madera un momento después y, para finalizar, Cherrymon le lanzo un arco color caoba que él capeo al vuelo

-son para ti, anda, ve con los chicos-le dijo el sin nombre, Tai ya había desaparecido entre los arbustos pero Matt seguía ahí parado mirando a Cherrymon -¿Qué ocurre?

-gracias, Cherrymon y bueno…

-lo sé, intenta no volver a caer- le dijo el árbol digimon, el rubio asintió y dio media vuelta para seguir a sus amigos. El sin nombre miro a Cherrymon y este le indico que se sentara en el piso.

\- Donde Quinglongmon -

Gennai, Billy y un clon más viejo pero aun así idéntico a ellos llamado Nicolás se reunieron con Quinglongmon esa misma tarde para hablar sobre el intruso que los había esquivado y decidir qué hacer para encontrarlo. Sin embargo; Quinglongmon solo tenía una cosa en mente ese día: impedir que se encontrara con los Niños Elegidos porque…

-si lo hace y les dice todo los niños son capaces de entrometerse en la guerra- dijo el Dragón Azul por centésima vez

-no sé preocupe, mi señor- dijo Gennai –lo vamos a encontrar

-sí, pero…- empezó Billy, pero de inmediato se interrumpió cuando una fluctuación de energía hiso vibrar el espacio en el que se hallaban, los cuatro alzaron la mirada y contemplaron el cielo a través de las ondas que ocasionaba aquella energía dispersa. Quinglongmon tomo aire y soltó un feroz rugido

-¡atrápenlo!- los clones asintieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, sabían lo que esas fluctuaciones significaban. Alguien había instruido en una Magia Elemental. Alguien había traicionado a las Bestias Sagradas.

\- En el bosque -

 _Habrá quien te asegure que la Magia del Agua, la del Fuego, del Aire o alguna otra es superior a las demás. Pero todos están equivocados. La Magia de la Tierra supera a todas las demás…_ Se hallaba en un lugar cerrado, donde solamente reinaba la oscuridad, cerca de él todo era duro y estaba cubierto de polvo de pronto una luz incandescente brillo en todo el lugar y él pudo ver magma incandescente rodeando el lugar

 _La tierra es capaz de encapsular el fuego._ Vio como el magma golpeaba contra las paredes rocosas tratando de cavar su camino hacia afuera, pero la pared de roca no cedió, en cambio parecía fortalecerse con cada embestida que daba el magma. _La tierra es capaz de dividir hasta el viento más feroz._ Vio como una potente ráfaga de aire se estrellaba contra una montaña pero, en vez de destruirla, la ráfaga se dividió y dos corrientes más pequeñas surgieron de ella en diferentes direcciones. _La tierra frena el agua._ Un río bajaba por una montaña rumbo a un poblado pequeño que se hallaba a los pies de la misma, de pronto una roca gigantesca cayo delante de la corriente impidiendo su paso y frenándola en totalidad _. La tierra resiste la luz y la usa para que nazca la vida…_ observo como una inmensa llanura árida era iluminada por los rayos del Sol, en un instante pequeños brotes surgieron de la tierra y se alzaron hasta convertir lo que había sido una llanura árida en un inmenso bosque. _De la misma manera que puede crear y contener la oscuridad._ Se hallo nuevamente en el interior de una cueva, en su interior las tinieblas parecían pacificas, casi como una fiera adormecida que se sabe segura.

La tierra es un canal que guía a los otros elementos. Un rio que corría hacia el océano repentinamente se encontró con un canal de roca construido en sus linderos y fue guiado hasta una ciudad para abastecerla de agua. De la misma forma contemplo como el magma incandescente iba siendo conducido por canales subterráneos hasta encontrar un volcán por el cual salir. Las ráfagas de aire, a su vez, eran conducidas por las enormes formaciones rocosas del Digimundo hasta salir de nuevo a la libertad. De esa manera también la luz, que era detenida por las piedras para salir a cualquier parte debía encontrar un recoveco entre ellas para internarse en ciertos lugares. Solo la oscuridad parecía comprender su sitio al mantenerse siempre en el interior de las piedras, montañas y cuevas. _Esta es la Magia de la Tierra_

Cherrymon retiro su mano de ramas entrecruzadas de la cabeza del sin nombre y le miro con agotamiento –ahora debes irte, esa fluctuación de energía que provoco tu aura fue muy grande, debe haber debilitado bastante la barrera que crean las Rocas Sagradas, cualquier cosa pudo entrar en esta…

-¿Zona?- una voz juvenil llamo su atención y, al voltear, tanto Cherrymon como el sin nombre se percataron de que había dos clones de Gennai ahí parados –tienes mucha razón, pero lo resolveremos luego de que Quindlongmon se deshaga de ustedes dos

-oh, no…- musito Tai tras los árboles

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Matt

-andando- dijo una de los clones de Gennai y dio un paso al frente, de pronto el intruso sonrió y cerró los ojos

-llegaron tarde- les dijo, ambos le miraron sorprendidos mientras volteaba su cuerpo para encararlos y se ponía la capucha, pero no se puso de pie, siguió sentado en el suelo donde había estado todo el rato mientras Cherrymon le instruía

-¿a qué te re…?- empezó a preguntar uno de ellos cuando una flecha paso volando justo entre su cabeza y la de su compañero y se estrello directamente contra el cuerpo de Cherrymon. Un inmenso resplandor plateado cubrió todo el lugar mientras el árbol digimon se desintegraba. Ninguno de los clones alcanzó a cubrirse los ojos en el momento en que la luz estallo, así que ninguno se percato de que el intruso se había puesto de pie y había corrido lejos del lugar en el momento en que los cegaron. Cuando la luz se estaba desvaneciendo un grito femenino les alerto que algo malo estaba pasando, pero ninguno pudo averiguar que fue, porque quedaron ciegos durante horas gracias al resplandor.

\- En el río, unos minutos antes -

Mimí observaba su reflejo en el agua mientras Palmon jugaba con los digimon del jardín de niños del pueblo que los chicos estaban ayudando a reconstruir. La chica seguía pensando en una manera en la que pudieran recuperar a Davis, pero si él no quería perdonarlos entonces lo más seguro era que no hubiese manera de que lo recuperaran. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro resignado y se quito las botas para meter los pies en el agua

-¡Mimí!- grito Palmon atrayendo la atención de su compañera, Mimí volteo a verla y la descubrió mirando el cielo, cuando ella también lo observo descubrió que todo el azul había sido reemplazado por unas ondas de energía de colores oscuros y sucios -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Palmon, Mimí no supo responder.

Mientras veían el firmamento ambas se percataron de la presencia de un ser que venía volando a todo velocidad hacia ellas pero antes de poder identificar a la criatura que se les acercaba un estruendo increíblemente alto ocasiono que Mimí volteara la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era elevada en el aire por una inmensa criatura con la apariencia de un cuervo que tenía seis brillantes ojos de color rojo -¡Mimí!- grito Palmon y comenzó a correr detrás de ella

-¡Palmon!- grito Mimí mientras era elevaba en el aire, luego giro y miro a la criatura -¡oye, tú! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?! ¡Bájame!- el enorme cuervo retorció la cabeza 180° grados para mirarla y soltó un graznido, Mimí palideció en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ese no era un digimon y después soltó un potente chillido que resonó por toda la zona

-¡Mimí!- la voz de Tai la saco de su terror y miro abajo para ver que Matt, Tai y otros dos chicos la miraban desde abajo

-¡Ayuda!- grito Mimí. Acto seguido, uno de los chicos tomo una flecha de la aljaba que traía en la espalda y la disparo al cielo con ayuda de un arco. La flecha dejo una estela plateada al salir disparada desde el arco. Y su brillo la cegó por un momento, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportarlo, pero los volvió a abrir cuando la criatura la soltó intempestivamente y ella comenzó a caer, pero mientras caía pudo observar un enorme hueco en el ala de la bestia donde le había dado la flecha supuso. Miro nuevamente hacia abajo y vio al joven más alto tocar la tierra con su mano derecha.

Al instante todo el césped que lo rodeaba se convirtió en pasto negro y unas plantas de color marrón ennegrecido brotaron del piso y crecieron hasta alcanzarla, sostenerla y, posteriormente, bajarla hasta el piso con delicadeza, Matt y Tai se adelantaron y la tomaron antes de que lo tocara -¿estás bien?- pregunto Matt y ella asintió

-sí, estoy bien

-¡Mimí!- Palmon llego corriendo y la abrazo

-todo está bien, Palmon

-yo no lo creo- dijo el sin nombre atrayendo su atención

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la joven mirándolo

-por él- el sin nombre señalo a lo alto y todos pudieron ver como la bestia se lanzaba en picado hacia ellos

-¡mierda!- exclamo Tai

-no se muevan- ordeno una voz autoritaria, Mimí volteo hacia el arquero que la había salvado y se quedo de piedra al comprobar quien era

-Davis…-musito la joven en el momento en que él preparo su flecha y disparo, nuevamente el resplandor plateado emergió de la flecha al dirigirse hacia el monstruo. La criatura recibió de lleno el impacto y se deshizo con un graznido agonizante

-bien, eso fue impresionante- dijo el sin nombre y luego felicito a Davis –tienes una excelente puntería

-juego soccer, de hecho soy campeón goleador, así que esta ara me queda de perlas

-ya veo, eso lo explica todo

-Davis…- llamo Mimí, de inmediato el se acerco a ella mientras se colgaba el arco

-¿te lastimo?- ella negó lentamente con la cabeza

-te llevare con los otros- dijo el niño y miro a los otros dos, ellos se encogieron de hombros

-yo la llevo- dijo Tai –Matt, súbela a mi espalda

-sí, Tai- dijo Matt y ayudo a Mimí a treparse en Tai, el sin nombre se despidió de ellos prometiendo encontrarlos después y luego desapareció en el bosque –vamos al pueblo- dijo Matt y todos comenzaron a avanzar.

\- En el pueblo -

Los chicos escucharon el relato de Mimí mientras ella se ponía las botas y luego miraron a los que estuvieron involucrados, ninguno podía acabar de creerse lo de las flechas plateadas. Finalmente Kari se acerco a Davis y puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención

-¿es verdad, Davis?

-me da igual si no lo crees- espeto él y Kari retrocedió; Davis miro entonces a Veemon –tengo un arma propia ahora, si quieres pasar más tiempo con los otros digimon ahora puedes hacerlo

-Davis, yo no…- musito Veemon

-¡auxilio!- grito de pronto un digimon gato color café que llego corriendo -¡esa cosa llego cuando en cielo cambio de color!- los niños miraron al final de la calle y vieron a una especie de minotauro caminando hacia ellos. Su piel era de color azul cobalto, pero sus piernas presentaban un pelaje grisáceo, sus cuernos estaban torcidos y sus ojos eran brillantes y rojos como los del cuervo. Babeaba constantemente y se movía torpemente

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Joe

-no es un digimon- dijo Mimí aterrada

-y no morirá como uno- aseguro Davis preparando una flecha. El joven sin nombre se hallaba observando todo desde atrás de una casa del pueblo al final de la calle donde estaban

-esos ojos rojos…- musito para sí – ¿podría ser que esos monstruos...?- se pregunto

-¡ahí viene!- grito el gatito café

-yo me encargo- dijo Sora y miro a su digimon, justo entonces el minotauro bramo lastimeramente y se lanzo hacia una casa destruyéndola por completo. Dentro dos digimon bebé gritaron espantados -¡Biyomon!

-¡ya voy!- en el momento en que Biyomon se preparaba para ir hacia él una flecha plateada paso volando por entre las cabezas de Sora y Joe dejando una estela brillante a su paso, el monstruo la vio venir y se movió para evadirla, pero la flecha alcanzo a destrozarle el brazo izquierdo en medio de un resplandor color acero. Cuando la bestia retrocedió miro hacia la persona que le había lanzado la flecha. Davis ya tenía el arco preparado con una segunda flecha

-si yo fuera tú, me alejaría ahora-amenazó Davis tensando el arco, la bestia bramo un poco y dio un paso tambaleante. Alzo su enorme cabeza para mirar al cielo y en ese momento Davis se dio cuenta, ese minotauro estaba muerto, solo un deseo primitivo movía aquel insalubre cuerpo –ya entiendo

-Davis- dijo Mimí mirándole fijamente –no lo hagas sufrir

-un muerto no sufre, Mimí- dijo Davis y lanzo una segunda flecha. El minotauro miro la fecha que se aproximaba y ya no se movió, mientras se desvanecía debido al resplandor plateado a Davis y el sin nombre les pareció que sonreía.


	5. Amenaza latente

**Amenaza latente**

El joven sin nombre se deslizo por la pendiente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Abajo Billy y Zen estaban rastreando el río donde Mimí había estado un día antes en busca de rastros que los condujeran a él. De pronto un relámpago azul ilumino el cielo y él se agazapo detrás de unas rocas para esconderse, sabía bien quien venía y no quería que lo viese

-¿y bien?- pregunto la autoritaria voz de Quinglongmon -¿encontraron algo?

-no, nada aún- respondió Billy, el sin nombre se asomo por entre las rocas y observo a Gennai sentado en la cabeza del dragón mirando a sus compañeros cansadamente

-¿y los Niños Elegidos?- pregunto Zen a Gennai una vez que este salto de la cabeza de Quinglongmon para unírseles

-siguen separados, Davis no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos pero, al parecer, adquirió un arma para defenderse de los digimon sin ayuda de su compañero…

\- así que no debemos preocuparnos por él- puntualizo Billy, quien era partidario de dejar a los Niños Elegidos defenderse por cuenta propia

-en lo personal creo que esta situación es más preocupante- dijo Zen –Davis no sabe a que tendrá que enfrentarse estando solo- Gennai asintió dándole la razón

-él podría pensar que está solo y se pondría en peligro innecesario

-¿realmente lo creen así de tonto?- musito el sin nombre. Quinglongmon creyó oír un ruido y giro su enorme cabeza para buscar la fuente del mismo, el joven tuvo que esconderse rápidamente y contuvo la respiración hasta que Quinglongmon aparto la vista del lugar. Una vez que lo hiso el sin nombre soltó el aire solo para tener que contenerlo nuevamente cuando Quinglongmon volvió a levantar la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista antes de volver a mirar a sus sirvientes. El sin nombre saco la lengua en un gesto de asustado alivio antes de empezar a gatear lejos del lugar lo más lentamente que pudo. Pero un comentario de Billy hiso que regresara rápidamente a su lugar

-¿hay alguna noticia sobre Lombardo?

-solo lo mismo que los últimos quince días- dijo Zen –sigue en la frontera de la Zona Protegida y, hasta el momento, no hay nada que indique que haya logrado penetrar

-salvo el intruso- dijo Zen y Billy se removió incómodamente

-no sé, Zen; cuando Nicolás y yo lo vimos no nos pareció un mal sujeto

-eso dicen tú y él- dijo Gennai –pero no debemos confiarnos

-ok- acepto Billy -¿y qué hacemos con Lombardo?

-mantenerlo vigilado, por el momento- dijo Quinglongmon

-pero, ¿cómo sabemos que no intentará algo?- pregunto Billy

-hay digimon que dicen haber visto un asterion hace poco vagando por el bosque del norte, tal vez sea parte del ejercito de Lombardo- dijo Zen

-entonces captúrenlo e interróguenlo- ordeno Quinglongmon. El sin nombre volvió a dejar su escondite, pero esta vez tenía un objetivo al marcharse. Debía llegar al bosque del norte y capturar al asterion que había dejado escapar antes de que los clones lo hicieran.

 **\- En la frontera de la Zona Protegida -**

Lombardo era el nombre de un científico de renombre que trabajaba para Brushogun. No era el mejor de todos aquellos que trabajaban para él pero era lo suficientemente famoso y brillante para ser denominado "El Brillo Sin Límite" puesto que no tenia limites en nada cuando se disponía a desarrollar una tarea. Lombardo era un Cambriel. Uno de los únicos 3 científicos Cambriel que servían a Brushogun. Cuando Brushogun decidió que eliminaría a los Cambriel del Digimundo con tal de acrecentar su poder se topo con algunos de ellos que fueron lo bastante "inteligentes" para ofrecerle sus servicios a cambio de seguir viviendo. Y Lombardo fue uno de ellos, a cambio de su vida solo tuvo que pagar un precio pequeño, a su parecer, puesto que Lombardo siempre se había creído más valioso e importante de lo que en realidad era. Aquel pequeño precio fue simplemente entregar a sus padres, hermanos, esposa e hijos a Brushogun para que él hiciera lo que deseara con ellos. Y eso no le había causado ningún remordimiento.

Lo importante era que él seguía vivo y que podía continuar con sus experimentos. Por supuesto Brushogun obtenía de él armas, inventos, adeptos y todo lo que necesitara. Lombardo se hallaba mirando las pantallas de las sondas que había enviado a la Tierra y luego decidió que debía prestar atención al otro asunto que tenía entre manos: la captura de la Quinta Bestia Sagrada. Antaño, Lombardo había sido un hombre atractivo, no musculoso, pero tampoco escuálido. Tenía la tez bronceada, rasgos finos y delicados, sus ojos eran imponentes y del color del acero. Y su cabellera era de un marrón oscuro cautivador. Media casi dos metros y era reconocido como un genio.

Ahora, en cambio, no era ni siquiera la sombra de aquel hombre. En su búsqueda por intentar dominar la Magia de la Oscuridad había sufrido mutación tras mutación y su cuerpo se había retorcido y cambiado de mil formas. Sin embargo; aun no era capaz de dominar ese atributo, de hecho ni siquiera había logrado arañar la mínima parte de aquel poder. Y él sabía que si seguía intentándolo terminaría siendo un monstruo, pero eso no importaba. Debía tener ese poder. ¿Por qué? Porque era un genio, sencilla y llanamente por eso.

Su cuerpo, en la actualidad, era una masa deforme de color banco manchada de motas azul marino y morado oscuro en aquellos lugares donde había moretones hinchados y vasos sanguíneos rotos. Tenía agujeros en la espalda de los que sobresalían puntas de hueso pertenecientes a sus costillas, las cuales se habían volteado para quedar al revés dentro de su cuerpo, sus manos eran humanas, pero eran anormalmente grandes y sus dedos se habían alargado y ensanchado hasta parecer globos de carne tan pálidos que casi eran traslucidos. Sus piernas ya no existían pues ahora ocho patas de pulpo del color de un moretón ocupaban su lugar y se retorcían para permitirle caminar, aunque dejaba un rastro de líquido viscoso a su paso. Finalmente su rostro, también retorcido y marchito, era espantoso. Su dentadura, antaño perfecta, ahora era una mezcla horripilante de dientes podridos, colmillos y espacios vacios. Uno de sus ojos apenas si estaba dentro de su cuenca pues había adquirido el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol y el otro era tan diminuto que su propio parpado y la piel que lo rodeaba se había estirado hacia adentro para mantenerlo en su sitio (era como una canica a comparación con el otro ojo) ambos ojos eran de color negro ahora.

Había perdido casi todo su cabello y, el poco que conservaba detrás de las orejas, era de color blanco. En su calva se apreciaban diminutos huesos de color rojo que pugnaban por convertirse en cuernos. Lombardo escondía las deformidades de su torso tras una gastada bata de laboratorio y sus manos siempre iban cubiertas por unos guantes negros que siempre parecían a punto de reventar. Mientras caminaba por su laboratorio revisando panel tras panel de control para monitorear las sondas que estaban en el planeta Tierra Lombardo contaba los segundos para poner en marcha la operación Master Piece. La Obra Maestra de su carrera puesto que capturaría a Fanglongmon, finalizando así la guerra contra las Bestias Sagradas en el Digimundo e iniciaría la guerra contra los Niños Elegidos para tomar la Tierra. El científico sonrió de lado al observar en una pantalla a uno de esos niños parado junto a un río en el Digimundo, el niño traía una aljaba con flechas y practicaba su puntería disparándole a objetos que se encontraban al otro lado del río.

Una figura se movió detrás del chico y entonces la sonrisa de Lombardo se evaporo. Era él.

 **\- En el bosque del norte -**

Davis preparo una flecha y apunto a un árbol que estaba a 20 m de él, tenso el arco y disparo. La flecha reboto contra tres troncos antes de dar en el blanco. El chico preparo entonces una segunda y la disparo a un árbol que estaba un poco más atrás pero casi enteramente cubierto por el anterior. Dudo un momento puesto que pensó que no lograría darle, pero luego disparo y logro darle justo en el centro -¡bien!- celebro el jovencito

-te ves muy animado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Davis ni siquiera se molesto en voltear puesto que ya estaba preparando una flecha para golpear un tercer árbol, este estaba cubierto por otros dos, más gruesos, y era casi imposible de ver

-gracias, solo practico para cuando sea necesario

-genial, ¿crees que sea necesario pronto?

-no lo sé, ¿lo será?- pregunto Davis disparando su flecha

-necesito tu ayuda- dijo el sin nombre luego de un prolongado silencio

-ya lo sabía- Davis finalmente se volteo a ver al joven y lo descubrió apoyado contra un árbol mirándolo fijo -¿Por qué no solo lo pediste?

-quería ver si podías darle al árbol

-pues lo hice- dijo Davis, detrás de él se podían apreciar los tres árboles a los que les había dado con sus flechas antes de que llegara su amigo -¿con que necesitas que te ayude?

-hay alguien a quien debo atrapar

-¿quién?

-el asterion que escapo el otro día

-¿para qué?

-para interrogarlo

-¿sobre…?- le animo a seguir

-escucha. Hace mucho fui esclavo, tú lo sabes. En esa época me vendieron a un científico llamado Lombardo. Es un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra, su apariencia es grotesca y su corazón está podrido. Realiza experimentos con seres vivos a diestra y siniestra y no le gusta usar anestesia. Le vendió su propia familia a Brushogun con tal de quedar libre él mismo. Hace rato oí una conversación de Quinglongmon con los clones de Gennai, Lombardo anda por aquí y yo quiero saber que hace aquí para patear su trasero y obligarlo a irse lo más lejos posible

-entiendo, ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **\- En la frontera de la Zona Protegida -**

Lombardo rugía de rabia mientras golpeaba todo y a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Muy en su interior sabia que esto podía pasar, de hecho estaba seguro de que iba a pasar, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto. Lombardo había observado atentamente aquel monitor sin escuchar ni un segundo puesto que las sondas que seguían a los Niños no tenían micrófonos hasta que el sin nombre volteo y vio la sonda, un segundo después esta dejo de transmitir. Lombardo asumió que la había hecho estallar. Fue entonces que comenzó su rabieta.

Era él. Nuevamente ese joven sin nombre se aparecía y entorpecía sus planes. Aquel joven había frustrado sus planes en más de una ocasión y siempre lo hacía apareciéndose cuando él menos se lo esperaba. De pronto, Lombardo se enderezo cuando un súbito pensamiento le vino a la cabeza ¿y si ese joven estaba relacionado con el súbito cambio de Davis Motomiya? Asintió inconscientemente, eso, por muy improbable que fuera, tendría sentido, el joven Motomiya había cambiado radicalmente desde hacía varios días cuando comenzó a disparar flechas y, si ese joven estaba ahí, no podía ser mera casualidad. Pero, ¿significaba eso que el joven sin nombre estaba relacionado con los Niños Elegidos?

La idea parecía inconcebible pero ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Lombardo sabía que ese joven era "famoso" por ser precisamente la encarnación de la palabra _imposible._ Y lo más frustrante de todo era que eso era culpa suya. Ese pensamiento hiso que, a regañadientes, asintiera nuevamente mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado: la existencia de ese joven era su culpa y de nadie más. Lombardo frunció el ceño en un intento de recordar claramente la primera vez que había visto a ese joven sin nombre. Fue exactamente 7 años atrás. Asintió nuevamente y se sentó en un sillón tapizado con cuero. Siete años atrás ese joven había sido llevado a su laboratorio como donativo para sus experimentos. Se lo había regalado la familia Sobrier, una de las familias nobles encargadas de la división científica de Brushogun. Aquel día el Sol brillaba con fuerza y los Asteriones que tenía a su cargo llevaban una fila de 12 esclavos enviados por las familias Sobrier y Astenout a su laboratorio. Todos acababan de cumplir los 13 años, eran de diferentes razas y eran hombres. Durante las primeras dos semanas experimento con cuatro de ellos sin prestar atención a los que aun estaban encerrados pero, un buen día, uno de los criados de la familia Sobrier llego al laboratorio y le pregunto cómo habían ido los experimentos realizados con el Cambriel que le mandaron. Lombardo se sorprendió puesto que no tenía conocimiento de que uno de los esclavos fuera un Cambriel. Mando que lo llevaran al laboratorio casi inmediatamente y lo contemplo: cabello blanco, piel morena, ojos rojos. En resumen: un chico raro.

Lombardo no vio mucho valor experimental en él, pero aun así decidió utilizarlo en su más reciente experimento. Ese fue el momento en el que su vida y su trabajo comenzaron a cambiar. Lombardo era un Cambriel del tipo Mono. Era el Especialista en la Magia de la Luz más reconocido entre los Cambriel que trabajaban para Brushogun y se jactaba de ello, jamás quiso aprender ninguna otra magia ni busco a nadie que le instruyera pues creía que ninguna magia superaba a la Magia de la Luz. Además de que no era tan estúpido para intentar dominar la Magia de la Oscuridad pues no quería sufrir la llamada Mutación, el efecto adverso que venía de aprender dicha magia. Pero ese joven lo había cambiado todo. A lo largo de su vida Lombardo había visto muchos casos de Mutación ocasionados por el deseo de dominar esa magia en particular y sabia, a ciencia cierta, que nadie podía dominarla sin sufrir alguna alteración física por ello. Por eso, cuando experimento con ese joven y él uso esa magia para destrozar sus ataduras y derretir la capsula en la que lo había encerrado, Lombardo quedo pasmado de asombro. Sin embargo; luego de esta hazaña, el jovencito quedo inconsciente y pudieron encerrarlo nuevamente. A partir de ese día Lombardo hiso que el joven enfrentara criaturas de diversos tipos y niveles. Situaciones adversas en parajes que él creaba para retar al chico. Incluso lo abandono en un Mundo de Sombras donde solo había bebedores de sangre y monstruos. Y, cada vez, el joven salió avante gracias a su ingenio y a las dos magias que dominaba: el Fuego y la Oscuridad.

Lombardo apoyo las manos en los antebrazos de su sillón y luego los araño hasta dejar la tapicería hecha jirones. Todos esos simulacros en Mundos de Sombras habían generado el instinto de supervivencia y el ingenio único que caracterizaban a ese joven. Y todo era culpa suya. Lombardo paso el siguiente año experimentando con aquel joven. Le sometió a muchas pruebas y a muchos simulacros; le ocasiono infinidad de heridas y traumas; le oyó gritar y maldecir; pero jamás suplico…y eso era lo que más molestaba a Lombardo. Todos sus sujetos de prueba suplicaban por lo menos una vez antes de perecer en sus manos. Todos rogaron que no experimentara con ellos o suplicaron que los dejara ir. Pero no ese joven. Él nunca le rogo, nunca bajo la mirada, jamás suplico ni se humillo de ninguna manera ante él. Él, que había destruido incontables vidas. Él, quien era reconocido como un gran científico. Él, el Profesor Lombardo. Él, el Brillo Sin Límite. No había podido humillar a aquel joven sin nombre.

Lombardo gruño de rabia y frustración mientras oprimía los antebrazos de su sillón de cuero. Aquel joven fue sometido a un último experimento en su primer aniversario estando en su laboratorio. Aquel experimento tenía como objetivo probar la capacidad de construcción de los Cambriel, o sea dejar ver que tan resistente sería algo creado a partir del poder de un Cambriel. Lombardo creó un Mundo de Sombras, un mundo animado únicamente con sus poderes y que se mantenía gracias a estos, en el que solo había un inmenso mar, un arrecife en medio de este y una enorme tormenta que destruiría dicho arrecife; la tarea del joven era impedir que la tormenta devastara aquel arrecife y, para ello, Lombardo lo ato con cadenas a la piedra junto con los otros jóvenes que habían llegado con él. A quienes casi no les prestaba atención puesto que el joven era su mayor interés.

En un nuevo arranque de ira Lombardo se puso en pie, tomo el sillón y lo lanzo contra la pared con tal fuerza que se destrozo contra la misma hasta quedar con la apariencia de un acordeón de cuero y metal. Aquel día el joven combino sus dos magias para crear un fuego negro abrazador que derritió las cadenas y los Collares de Esclavitud liberando así a los 8 muchachos que quedaban vivos y permitiéndoles luchar contra él y los guardias que lo acompañaban. Aquellos ocho jóvenes trataron de escapar y, si no hubiera sido por la Magia de la Oscuridad, no lo habrían conseguido puesto que el chico sin nombre uso su poder para crear una suerte de agujero negro que devasto por completo aquel laboratorio y, al ver semejante poder liberado, creo en Lombardo una obsesión aberrante por aquella magia. Desde aquel día Lombardo se empecino en dominar aquella magia y ahora, a causa de ello, era un monstruo. El científico miro sus manos y unas lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por sus mejillas ¿Por qué él no podía dominarla sin mutar como aquel chico? ¿Qué misterioso poder mantenía a ese Cambriel entero que él no tenía?

 **\- En el bosque del norte -**

Palamedes era su nombre. Era un asterion de piel color cobre que le servía a Brushogun y, por ello, era enemigo de las Bestias Sagradas. Por eso debía mantenerse oculto y no dejar que lo hallaran los sirvientes de ellos. Debía volver con Lombardo pero, aun si volvía, ¿Quién aseguraba que el científico le dejara vivir luego de fallar en su misión?

-nunca debí unirme a ellos- dijo para sí

-¿a quiénes?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, el asterion se giro a toda prisa para descubrir a una joven de cabello rosado que lo miraba con inocencia

-a… ¿Lombardo?

-¿Quién es Lombardo?- pregunto Mimí

-creo que yo debería preguntar quién eres tú, jovencita

-oh, claro; disculpa. Soy Mimí, soy una Niña Elegida.


	6. El arquero y el héroe

**Okey, primero que nada les debo una disculpa por hacerlos esperar pero es que estaba muy atareada porque me ando graduando de la escuela y tuve un montón de cosas que hacer. Después quiero decirles muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios uds. Me alegran el día cada que los leo. Sin más que añadir vamos con el fic…**

 **El arquero y el héroe**

Davis se obligó a sí mismo a contener sus sentimientos mientras él y su amigo sin nombre galopaban por la extensa llanura árida que se encontraba al norte de donde vivían. Ambos jóvenes iban montados sobre un Raidramon que tenia venas rojas resplandecientes pintadas en todo su cuerpo, según el sin nombre se llamaba Garo. El joven Niño elegido aparto la mirada del digimon en el momento en que el sin nombre giro la cabeza para echarle un vistazo, sabía que Davis se sentía furioso y, a la vez, triste por la criatura en la que estaban montados. Hacía ya media hora que él había sacado un talismán de papel de su bolsillo (mismo que tenia escrito el nombre de la criatura que montaban) y lo había lanzado envuelto en su aura negra para convocarlo mientras gritaba

-¡Garo!- una pelota de fuego azul y amarilla se formo delante de ellos y, un segundo después, ahí estaba Garo

-¿tu compañero es un Raidramon?- le había preguntado Davis, ahí fue cuando supo que se arrepentiría de haber convocado a Garo para buscar al asterion

-su nombre es Garo, no es mi compañero, es uno de los Shinigami que convoco con mi aura

-¿qué es un Shinigami?

-un Shinigami es un digimon que fue brutalmente asesinado por un Cambriel o un Ghoul; en esos casos los datos y alma del digimon son incapaces de regresar al País del Inicio y, por ende, no puede volver a nacer. Cuando eso ocurre alguien que domine la Magia de la Oscuridad o que sea muy poderoso puede tomar esa alma y convertirla en un sirviente zombi. Esos son los Shinigami. Las rayas que tiene pintadas son conductos espirituales que atrapan mi aura y se la dan a él para que se mueva, son como animales en ocasiones.

Davis se le quedo mirando un rato luego de eso y después monto a Garo sin decir otra palabra, desde entonces había estado callado y el sin nombre asumió que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho sobre los Shinigami, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el niño finalmente le pregunto -¿los Shinigami son muy comunes?

-lamentablemente sí- respondió soltando un suspiro de alivio

-¿ha habido Shinigami que no sean asesinados por Cambriel o Ghouls?

-he oído de algunos que fueron asesinados por Niños Elegidos- le respondió luego de considerar la pregunta un momento, aun sin voltear pudo sentir el impacto que esa respuesta tuvo en Davis –fueron solo unos pocos- aclaro el joven, pero Davis no respondió, ni volvió a hablarle en todo el trayecto.

 **\- En una ciudad mítica llamada Canterlot -**

En el Digimundo existen cuatro Bestias Sagradas, de las cuales todos conocen su existencia, que son las protectoras de los digimon y que velan por el bienestar del Digimundo. Los nombres de esas bestias son: Quinglongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon y Zuqiaomon. Todas ellas tienen poderes magníficos pero debido a los mismos y a sus fuertes caracteres casi nunca logran ponerse de acuerdo en lo que es mejor para el Digimundo; a veces sus peleas provocan desastres y es ahí cuando una Quinta Bestia debe aparecer y poner las cosas en claro. Esta Quinta Bestia rige los territorios del centro del Digimundo y es conocida como la bestia Líder entre todas las que hay. Es un magnifico dragón dorado con flamantes ojos rojos en todo su cuerpo. Su nombre es Fanglongmon. Esta bestia siempre había sido partidaria de dejar a los Ghoul y Cambriel tan lejos de los digimon como fuera posible con tal de evitar que lastimaran a alguno de ellos. Las acciones de Brushogun le indicaban que había tenido razón desde el principio pero, hacía dos años, Fanglongmon se había topado con un personaje 'celebre' que venía de las tierras más allá de las Zonas Protegidas, no era un ser extravagante ni peligroso, al menos no para él, pero sí era alguien a quien Fanglongmon había llegado a considerar un aliado y, tal vez, un amigo. Sin embargo este personaje se había hecho su amigo por dos razones: odiaba a Lombardo tanto como él y era alguien de confianza en todos los sentidos.

El Dragón Amarillo del Centro, como le llamaban a la Bestia, rio por lo bajo al recordar la manera tan rara en que lo había conocido y es que, irónicamente, había sido precisamente porque ese ser lo salvo de caer en las manos del Profesor Lombardo que se volvieron camaradas. En su larguísima vida Fanglongmon había cometido multitud de errores y pagado por ellos de mil formas. Había creado seres que se convirtieron en sus enemigos; había ayudado a personas que lo traicionaron; había condenado a montones y montones de seres sensibles a la muerte. Y todos esos errores le habían enseñado a ser más precavido sobre las personas en la que confiaba. Entonces… ¿Qué le había impulsado a confiar y apoyar a aquel joven sin nombre? Sacudió la cabeza e un gesto de negación. Era cierto que le debía la vida al joven sin nombre y eso merecía un agradecimiento, pero no tenia porque ayudarle a entrar en Zonas Protegidas ni cubrirlo de vez en cuando en los momentos que se le ocurría ir a visitarlo a Canterlot.

Canterlot, ese era otro punto a considerar. Esa ciudad, Su ciudad estaba dominada por Ghouls Esclavistas y llena de digimon que eran torturados continuamente o que estaban esperando su muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo pero el joven sin nombre había cambiado eso. Cuando él apareció Fanglongmon acababa de perder una batalla a muerte contra Lombardo y se hallaba a puto de ser capturado. El joven lo salvó. Lo llevo lejos y lo curo. Luego organizaron entre los dos a sus hermanos y a los clones para iniciar una revuelta en Canterlot, misma ciudad que se conocía desde entonces como la Ciudad del Milagro puesto que, aún capturada, ese joven se las ingenio para lograr que sus alados la recuperasen. Canterlot era una ciudad fronteriza, marcaba la frontera de las Zonas Protegidas y el territorio de Brushogun, por eso mismo era una ciudad de suma importancia para ambos bandos y se veía continuamente asediada por los esclavistas, solamente la presencia de Fanglongmon en el palacio la hacía impenetrable puesto que usaba su magia de la Luz para esconderlo a la vista de cualquier posible oponente. De pronto sintió un pulso latiendo cerca del palacio y se irguió. Solamente los usuarios de la Luz podían acceder a ese lugar y ahora no había nadie con él. Instintivamente supo que eso tenía relación con los ataques recientes a los pueblos del bosque. Aquello era una distracción para capturarle, pero él era la Quinta Bestia Sagrada y no se rendiría sin luchar. Entonces el pulso se incremento y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Sabía que estaba pasando, alguien estaba usando sus propios poderes para asfixiarlo y forzarlo a salir de su escondite, aun a sabiendas de que era una trampa se arriesgo. Y salió. Y deseo no haberlo hecho

-hola, Fanglongmon- saludo el Brillo Sin Limite

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño Fanglongmon

-¿así es como recibes a tus visitas? ¡Qué pésimos modales!- Fanglongmon rio sin humor

-mira quien lo dice

-oye, por lo menos yo salude, ¿o no?- respondió Lombardo con una sonrisa nada humorística –he venido por ti. Entrégate pacíficamente y no te lastimare

-yo sé que eso es mentira- respondió Fanglongmon

-es cierto- reconoció Lombardo. Sin previo aviso sus tentáculos se extendieron y fueron hacia la Bestia. Fanglongmon creó una barrera justo delante de él y los tentáculos chocaron, las ventosas succionaban mientras trataban de agarrarse a la barrera luminosa -¿crees que con eso podrás detenerme?

-no- reconoció Fanglongmon -¡pero con esto sí!- entonces extendió dos de sus tentáculos dorados y una serie de rayos luminosos salió disparada hacia Lombardo, el científico sonrió y extendió ambas manos al frente para invocar dos aros luminosos de color ocre que interceptaron los rayos de luz y doblaron su tamaño al combinarse con estos. Los aros surcaron el aire y se impactaron contra la Bestia haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Fanglongmon giro la cabeza y descubrió que Lombardo había clavado los tentáculos en el suelo, pero ahora de ellos emanaba una sombra

-Magia de la Oscuridad- confirmo Lombardo antes de que la Bestia preguntara. El suelo debajo de Fanglongmon se rompió y unos tentáculos hechos de sombras que apestaban a pescado podrido salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron fuertemente

-no eres el único que puede hacer eso- reto Fanglongmon al tiempo que utilizaba su propia magia oscura para repeler los tentáculos del científico

-muy cierto- se mofo Lombardo mientras terminaba de amarrarse un arnés lleno de esferas de energía. Llevaba también unos guantes cafés con esferas similares en el dorso de la mano y un cable repleto de esferas más pequeñas que se extendía tras él hasta quedar conectado a un cilindro metálico no mayor que un bote de basura –pero ahora soy más fuerte

-¿Qué es eso?

-un Condensador- respondió Lombardo. Fanglongmon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer el artefacto, aquellos cilindros se utilizaban para recolectar energía de diversas fuentes. Ya fuera del Sol o la Luna o cualquier otra, y aunque eran pequeños cada uno era tan poderoso como una bomba nuclear –he guardado energía lunar en él durante los últimos seis años- dijo Lombardo –veamos qué pasa. Tal vez logre imitar el aura plateada de la profecía

-sí como no- dijo Fanglongmon –podrías recolectar energía durante un milenio y jamás la imitaras. El aura plateada de la profecía supera lo que tú puedes alcanzar, Brillo Sin Chiste- aseguro la bestia. Lombardo frunció los labios y extendió las manos, al instante se formo una bola de energía del tamaño de una pelota playera entre sus manos era de color gris sucio y apestaba a la esencia de Lombardo: pescado podrido

-veamos que pasa- dijo Lombardo y la lanzo. Fanglongmon la intercepto en el aire usando sus tentáculos pero apenas la sostuvo la pelota estallo y la onda expansiva destrozo todo en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda. Fanglongmon se desplomo por la fuerza del golpe

-bueno, eso debería bastar para destruir a mi némesis- dijo Lombardo acercándose al cuerpo de la enorme bestia –esta vez acabare con ese chico. Cuésteme lo que me cueste.

 **\- Con Davis y el joven sin nombre, en el bosque -**

Mimí le dio agua en un cuenco a aquel pobre ser que se había encontrado vagando por el bosque hacia unas horas, él se veía realmente agotado y, por lo que le había dicho, no era un digimon, justo como esa horripilante ave

-dime- dijo la chica dándole el cuenco

-¿sí?- pregunto el asterion

-¿Por qué los Ghoul tienen que hacer tanto daño?

-ideas idiotas- respondió el asterion

-tú no crees que sean superiores, ¿verdad?

-no

-¿entonces porque no ayudar a los simpatizantes?- el asterion rio por lo bajo -¿qué es tan divertido?

-suenas como alguien que conocí

-¿alguien que…?- justo en ese momento ambos escucharon el sonido de un Raidramon rugiendo y, cuando voltearon, vieron a un joven de cabellera blanca bajando de un Raidramon tatuado de rojo, Davis estaba a su lado apuntándole al asterion con su arco -¡Davis!

-apártate de ella- ordeno el jovencito secamente

-Davis, espera, tú no lo entiendes- dijo Mimí colocándose delante de él

-no, Mimí, tú eres la que no lo entiende

-espera- dijo el de cabellera blanca y dio dos pasos al frente, al verlo el asterion se quedo sin habla y se incorporo trabajosamente, ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento. Ambos recordaron la última vez que hablaron.

 _\- FLASHBACK -_

 _Una tormenta terrible se estaba desatando sobre la región Noroeste de Easthus donde el laboratorio estaba situado sobre unos arrecifes escarpados sobre el océano. Era la hora de cenar de los prisioneros y él se dirigía a alimentar al prisionero favorito, y más raro, de Lombardo_

 _-aquí está tu cena- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una bandeja dentro de la celda –está caliente, ten cuidado_

 _-caliente o fría esta cosa es asquerosa- respondió el joven sin nombre, la mayoría de su cuerpo se hallaba en las sombras y solo sus manos pálidas, que había extendido para tomar la bandeja, se veían en la oscuridad. El asterion vio más allá de ellas y se topo con los ojos rojos del chico mirándole atentamente -¿ha sido una noche tranquila, Pally?- le pregunto con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y el asterion hiso una mueca de dolor fingido_

 _-no me llames "Pally", lo detesto_

 _-lo sé- respondió el chico y destapo su comida, esperaba el asqueroso limo verde con carne cruda y patas de Dios sabe que cubierto de pelos de siempre acompañado con su ya habitual cuenco de agua estancada, pero en su lugar se topo con una humeante sopa caliente con trozas de salchicha flotando en ella y un vaso lleno de agua de jamaica -¿esto es…?- pregunto mirando al asterion_

 _-un regalo de los otros chicos- le respondió –un regalo de despedida_

 _-¿despedida?- Pally asintió -¿desafiaron a Lombardo o algo así?_

 _-no, los enviaran a otros lugares como guardaespaldas de unos oficiales de Brushogun, Arthur te mando la sopa y Kasarina te manda esto- dijo Pally y saco un bulto envuelto en servilletas de su cinturón que le paso a través de los barrotes, era un pastelito de chocolate_

 _-¡asombroso!- dijo el joven –gracias_

 _-de nada, ahora come. Y hazlo rápido, cualquiera olería esa delicia_

 _-lamento que los demás no la prueben- dijo el chico y le hiso una seña a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Un pequeño digimon se arrastro hasta el cuenco de comida y el joven la compartió con él. Pally le miro en silencio_

 _-eres demasiado bueno, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo mientras partía el pastel a la mitad para darle un poco al pequeño_

 _-hago lo que creo correcto_

 _-ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo- dijo Pally y el chico lo miro_

 _-¿de qué hablas?_

 _-me refiero a que no me gusta lo que hago. Ya sé que el Maestro cree que los ghouls somos superiores y todo. Pero no creo que este bien lo que hacemos, ¿captas? Yo creo que deberían cambiar algunas cosas. Hace tiempo cuando mi padre me conto de la "Estupidez más Grande Jamás dicha" o sea la Profecía en la que las Bestias Sagradas y los ghouls simpatizantes con los digimon creen, comencé a plantearme muy seriamente la idea de buscar algo diferente para mi vida_

 _-¿y por qué no lo haces, Pally?_

 _-Palamedes, me llamo Palamedes- dijo el asterion -¿te es tan difícil recordarlo? Y, obviamente no lo hago porque, bueno…no es lo que me han enseñado- término rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo_

 _-entiendo- dijo el joven –en mi caso no es así, ya sabes que no recuerdo mi pasado. La única vida que he conocido es la de esclavo. Así que en realidad no sé de donde saque eso de "hago lo que creo correcto" pero… ¿te digo algo? Me siento bien conmigo mismo cada que lo hago._

 _-¿y cómo sabes lo que haces?_

 _-sigo mis convicciones personales, si las siguieras sabrías que no cometes ningún error._

 _\- FIN FLASHBACK -_

El joven sin nombre sonrió de lado al recordar eso, después de esa conversación todo había cambiado porque al día siguiente ocurrió el incidente que le daría la libertad -¿Cómo va todo, Pally?- saludo al asterion

-Palamedes, me llamo Palamedes- dijo el asterion sonriendo también -¿te es tan difícil recordarlo?

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Davis

-sí, lo conocí cuando era esclavo de Lombardo- dijo el sin nombre

-¿el científico?- pregunto Mimí y Davis la miro, luego miro a Palamedes

-no debiste decirle nada

-igual que él no debió decírtelo a ti- acuso Palamedes al sin nombre –así que estamos a mano

-entonces comprenderán que debemos llevárnoslos- dijo una nueva voz a espaldas de los dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar, al voltear se encontraron con un par de clones que les apuntaban con armas parecidas a bazucas

-no pueden hacerlo- rogo Mimí –ellos no son malos…

-tiene razón- dijo Davis –el sin nombre ha salvado montones de digimon en todas las Zonas Protegidas

-y Palamedes ya no quiere ayudar a Lombardo- dijo Mimí

-nunca quiso de hecho- dijo el peli-blanco

-sí, claro- dijo uno de los clones

-escucha amigo

-soy Billy- dijo el clon, luego señalo a su compañero con la cabeza –y él es Nicolás, fuimos enviados a capturar a Palamedes y llevarlo ante las Bestias Sagradas para obligar a Lombardo a que devuelva a Fanglongmon

-¿Fanglongmon?- pregunto Davis

-es la quinta Bestia Sagrada, el líder entre todas- dijo Palamedes

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunto el sin nombre a los clones

-Lombardo se lo llevo- respondió Billy y, al momento siguiente, todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver la reacción del joven. Parecía que le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo al estomago y le habían sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, él tipo se tambaleo hacia atrás y se sostuvo de Palamedes para serenarse. Luego respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos y, al abrirlos, miro directo a los clones

-¿había dado señas de querer secuestrarlo antes?

-no- respondió Billy

-entonces fue por mí- dijo el peli-blanco

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto Nicolás

-yo fui esclavo de Lombardo, pero escape de él y soy la razón por la que se obsesiono con dominar la Magia de la Oscuridad. Además de que fui yo quien impidió que se llevara a Fanglongmon hace dos años

-¿tú fuiste él que le ayudo a recuperar la ciudad de Canterlot?- pregunto Billy perplejo

-sí…- respondió el sin nombre incómodamente –pero eso ahora no importa, debemos salvar a Fanglongmon- el sin nombre se volteo decidido a ver a Palamedes –esta es tu oportunidad de hacer lo que crees correcto y dejar de lado a Brushogun y a tu herencia sangrienta

-¿quieres que ayude a salvar a Fanglongmon?- pregunto Palamedes incrédulo -¿crees que yo puedo?

-creo que podemos, juntos- respondió el joven mirando a Davis

-cuenta conmigo- respondió el niño ipso-facto

-¿realmente creen que les dejaremos…?- empezó Nicolás. El joven se volteo y lo miro de forma autoritria

-si quieres salvar a Fanglongmon, sí- sentencio.


	7. Al rescate

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya sé que los hice esperar mucho para poder leer un poco más, pero, como disculpa y como premio por tenerme tanta paciencia les traigo un regalo. Cha cha cha chaaaan….¡dos caps seguidos! (chiflidos, vitoreos, aplausos y risas) Gracias, gracias; aquí los tiene y que los disfruten**

 **Al rescate**

Mimí se sentó en su cama y dejo escapar un bufido molesto. Frente a ella Matt estaba en el suelo hojeando una revista (aunque en realidad solo pasaba las páginas sin sentido puesto que no podía pensar en nada concreto) y, a un lado del rubio, Tai daba vueltas impaciente en una silla giratoria –no puedo creer que nos dejen fuera de esto- bufo ella

-el sin nombre ha dicho que ellos se harán cargo de salvar a Fanglongmon- apunto Tai –y que luego vendrán por nosotros

-¿pero porque no podemos ayudarlos?- pregunto ella indignada. De pronto Matt cerró la revista y soltó un suspiro exasperado. El rubio se levanto y avanzo hasta la puerta de la habitación sobándose el cuello

-ninguno de nosotros tiene mucha idea de lo que ocurre. Ninguno de nosotros debería estar allá ayudando con el rescate. Pero, nos guste o no, Davis es el único que más o menos sabe a lo que se enfrentaran allá porque lleva un tiempo con el sin nombre, además de que tiene un arma similar a las que usan los clones y eso juega a su favor. Por no mencionar que ha acabado antes con bestias similares a las que podrían estar bajo las órdenes de Lombardo

-pero aun así es un niño humano- apunto Mimí

-el sin nombre dijo que le daría algo para mantenerlo a salvo

-¿y qué podría darle que lo mantenga a salvo de esto?

-dijo que le daría a Gen-Gen- espeto Tai haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando les habían dicho lo que era un Shinigami y cómo funcionaba el poseer uno, al joven no le había hecho la menor gracia –el sin nombre dijo que Davis podía usarlo

-Gen-Gen…- musito Matt –un Gomamon cuyo cuerpo se convirtió en agua al ser brutalmente asesinado por…- Matt sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente. Saber cómo había muerto ese Gomamon no le había hecho gracia, ni pizca

-por el Emperador de los Digimon- dijo Mimí –esperemos que Ken no lo conozca hasta pasado un tiempo

-esperemos que no lo conozca nunca- concluyo Tai.

 **\- En la guarida de Lombardo -**

En el laboratorio de las montañas Lombardo hacia los últimos ajustes a una máquina de succión de energía que quería usar con Fanglongmon mientras los Asteriones e híbridos de jabalí y humano se preparaban para la batalla. Horas antes las cámaras de seguridad habían captado a los clones que rastreaban la zona buscando una oportunidad de entrar en su guarida. Lombardo estaba seguro de que vendrían y, cuando lo hicieran, de seguro traerían al joven o, si no lo hacían, él se entrometería: Fanglongmon era su amigo y ese chico siempre había hecho de todo para proteger a sus amigos. Lombardo quería asegurarse de que la energía de Fanglongmon fuera la que exterminara a aquel chico. Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que una Bestia Sagrada para eliminar a un estorbo?

-señor- se presento un asterion –todo está preparado y listo para atacar a los clones en cuanto lleguen

-¡bien!- dijo Lombardo felizmente -¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

-sí, señor. Detendremos a los clones y no tendremos piedad con ellos, pero guiaremos a ese joven hasta aquí, hasta usted y usted lo eliminara

-muy bien- asintió Lombardo y miro a Fanglongmon –solo unos ajustes más y luego comenzare a absorber tu energía. Ahora es imposible que alguien pueda salvarte- al oír aquello Fanglongmon abrió los ojos sorprendido y, luego de un momento, se echo a reír. Lombardo frunció los labios -¿se puede saber qué te parece tan divertido?

-nada, es solo que la noche que conocí a ese joven el líder del escuadrón que enviaste a capturarme dijo exactamente lo mismo antes de que ese joven apareciera. Él dijo que sería un honor convertirse en una imposibilidad tan grande como esa- Lombardo asintió

-suena como algo que él diría

-crees que lo derrotarás, ¿verdad?- pregunto Fanglongmon

-¿tú no?- pregunto Lombardo en respuesta

-no, ese chico es más fuerte que tu- Lombardo frunció el ceño y activo la máquina, Fanglongmon se retorció de dolor cuando su energía comenzó a emanar a chorros de él, la maquina se apago un instante después y Fanglongmon escucho claramente a Lombardo antes de caer inconsciente

-lo sé, pero no es más fuerte que Tú.

 **\- 9:00 de la noche frente a la guarida de Lombardo -**

El joven sin nombre se paro delante de la montaña y la observo detenidamente, él realizaría el primer ataque y luego los clones invadirían el lugar para distraer a Lombardo mientras el equipo de Nicolás rescataba a la Bestia Sagrada. Entonces lanzo un suspiro casado y miro las estrellas, tenía un presentimiento desagradable sobre la presencia Davis como parte del equipo de Nicolás y en serio quería ver que todo estuviese bien, pero eso tendría que ser después de rescatar a Fanglongmon. Después de todo, si Nicolás había pedido que Davis los acompañara era por una razón, ¿o no? Nicolás era uno de los clones que llevaban más tiempo sirviendo a las Bestias Sagradas y, por ende, sabía perfectamente cuál era la postura de las Bestias Sagradas frente a tener a los Niños elegidos en el frente de batalla

-¿Por qué razón Nicolás querría a Davis en su equipo?- se pregunto un clon a su lado cuyo nombre era Salto

-ni idea- afirmo el sin nombre pero tenía una sospecha, podría tener algo que ver con la estela plateada que arrojaban las flechas de Davis, tal vez Nicolás pensaba que… Finalmente la Luna se escondió tras las nubes de tormenta que los clones habían convocado y el joven alzo las manos. Su aura negra se arremolino a su alrededor y se concentro sobre su cabeza para formar una enorme pelota de llamas oscuras, el joven espero hasta que las montañas estuvieron cubiertas por la sombra de las nubes y lanzo la pelota contra ellas. Una llamarada oscura baño la montaña y consumió gran parte de esta en un fuego oscuro que disolvía las rocas en cenizas incandescentes.

Cuando la parte frontal de la montaña se hubo consumido varias tropas de Asteriones salieron del interior de la montaña y se abalanzaron contra el joven pero fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas. Los clones iniciaron su ataque y, en un momento los ruidos de la batalla se hicieron presentes. El joven quería comprobar cuál era el estado del equipo de Nicolás, pero él era el comandante así que no le quedo más remedio que unirse a la batalla en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Su aura emanaba un olor a sangre coagulada.

\- En la parte trasera de la montaña -

Palamedes bajo la cabeza en cuanto escucho los gruñidos de los Asteriones –es hora- dijo el asterion. Junto a él había tres clones: Billy, Perrier y Zen; eran el equipo de búsqueda y rescate. Aparte de Palamedes, que sería su guía, también estaban Nicolás (el comandante) y Davis (el apoyo) –vamos

-no deberíamos llevarlo- atajo Zen mirando a Dais

-¿confían en mí?- pregunto Nicolás mirándoles fijamente. Todos asintieron de inmediato –entonces créanme,él nos da una entaja tremenda en esta situación. Es nuestro as bajo la manga

-pero si no lo es pondrás a un niño inocente en peligro- espeto Perrier y Nicolás se giro para evitar que lo viera a los ojos _"ni te lo imaginas"_ pensó para sí y, en ese momento, Davis hablo

-les agradecería que no hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente. Además…- dirigió su mirada a Nicolás –si confiaran de veras en Nicolás no cuestionarían sus órdenes

-quemado- se burlo Billy, hacía rato ya que el clon más joven del grupo había expresado cuanto le agradaba el niño y el que le llevara la contra a Zen constantemente solo hacía que le agradara más

-la primera parte es infiltrarnos…- dijo Nicolás mientras se acercaba a las rocas. Perrier asintió y se hinco delante de la pared de roca para luego posar su mano derecha, con los dedos extendidos, sobre la fría piedra. Al principio no ocurrió nada pero, unos momentos después, la roca se derritió para mostrar una pared subterránea iluminada levemente por unos candelabros

-asombroso- dijo Davis impresionado

-gracias- agradeció Perrier

Los clones avanzaban sigilosamente con las espaldas pegadas a los muros de roca de la montaña –la segunda es encontrar a Lombardo- espeto Nicolás mirando a Palamedes, este asintió y avanzó un poco más. Apenas iba a hablar cuando un asterion que trotaba llevando un hacha de guerra en su mano izquierda apareció justo al final del pasillo donde se hallaban. Al verlos emitió un gruñido y empuño su arma con más fuerza, pero se detuvo al ver a Palamedes

-¿me das una mano?- le dijo Palamedes y el asterion asintió para luego correr hacia ellos, Zen se preparo, brinco y, en un ágil movimiento, derribo al asterion. Un momento después su propia hacha estaba frente a su cara amenazándole –te mueves, te mueres- le advirtió Zen con una cínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-¡eso ha estado increíble!- le dijo Davis

-gracias- respondió Zen orgulloso

-debemos dejarlo inconsciente- dijo Palamedes acercándoseles. El asterion lo miro sorprendido antes de comprender y lanzar un gruñido amenazador

-traidor- le espeto y Palamedes se irguió orgulloso

-gracias- los clones le miraron un momento antes de dirigirse nuevamente al asterion derribado

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Billy. Entonces una explosión hiso temblar el suelo y unos bramidos estremecedores acompañados de gritos humanos llegaron a sus oídos; el asterion derribado comenzó a bramar amenazadoramente haciendo retumbar las paredes del pasillo. El clon más joven se acuclillo junto al asterion para luego extraer un cuchillo de hoja curva que brillaba con una luz carmesí -¿sabes lo que es esto?

-es un arma Quiseki- respondió el asterion –un arma hecha directa del aura de un Cambriel que gana fuerza según el espíritu de quien la empuña- Nicolás asintió

-¿Cuánta fuerza crees que tenga Billy?

-no la suficiente para ser peor que Lombardo- espeto el asterion y bramo otra vez

-bueno, en eso tiene razón- murmuro Billy y sus compañeros le dedicaron una mirada de enfado mientras una gotita estilo anime aparecía en su nuca

-no tenemos mucho tiempo- atajo Nicolás y miro al asterion, este le sonreía cínicamente, entonces un charco se extendió por el suelo a espaldas del asterion y él miro sorprendido como el agua se levantaba y tomaba forma justo delante de su rostro. Entonces apareció Gen-Gen sonriéndole tiernamente

-solo se pondrá peor si lo prolongamos- espeto Davis mirando al asterion –Gen-Gen, haz que se calle- ordeno secamente. El shinigami se convirtió en agua y se abalanzo sobre la cabeza del asterion entrando por sus fosas nasales y su boca, en un segundo toda la cabeza de la bestia estaba encerrada en una burbuja de agua y él luchaba por poder respirar, entonces balbuceo una maldición y cayó inconsciente

-¡eso es, Davis!- felicito Billy palmeándole la espalda

-no ha sido nada- respondió él apenado

-andando, rápido- dijo Palamedes y comenzó a correr por el pasillo seguido de los otros.

 **\- Donde el sin nombre -**

El joven sin nombre derribo a un anpu (un guerrero con cabeza de chacal) y aparto del camino a un hombre-jabalí mientras lanzaba una lluvia de llamaradas hacia un grupo de Asteriones armados hasta los dientes. Finalmente había alcanzado la entrada a la montaña. La cual estaba custodiada por dos descomunales anpu albinos con espadas del mismo tamaño que sus brazos -detesto los anpu- gruño el chico y corrió hacia ellos. Esquivo la embestida de las espadas arrastrándose por el suelo, movimiento que le permitió deslizarse por debajo de los anpu y ponerse a sus espaldas, luego se puso de pie y se preparo a atacar. Ambos anpu recibieron un golpe de dos martillos de guerra descomunales y cayeron al suelo. José y Antonio aparecieron en sus lugares –gracias- dijo el chico y ellos asintieron

-avancemos y causemos destrozos para distraer a Lombardo, seguro que Nicolás y los otros ya están cerca de Fanglongmon- dijo José y otros dos clones se les unieron, el grupo de clones se interno en la montaña y comenzó a despejar el pasillo mientras el joven usaba sus poderes para lanzar flechas negras y de fuego a las criaturas que impedían el paso de los otros clones. En unos minutos varios clones se habían internado en la montaña y las batallas resonaban por los diversos pasillos de piedra creando multitud de sinfonías desagradables. El aroma a sangre y tierra húmeda estaba por todos lados y pequeños incendios se habían iniciado ahí donde los clones habían usado sus poderes contra las bestias o los candelabros se habían caído encima de alguien.

El joven sin nombre convoco a sus shinigami y comenzó a usar su cañón para abatir a tropas enteras de Asteriones y anpu que intentaban llegar a él y derribarlo. Peleaba usando uñas y dientes para apartarlo de su camino y llegar pronto donde Fanglongmon. Aun creía que la "sorpresilla" era Davis. Aun creía que debía acabar con todo eso rápido. Disparo contra un par de anpu que lo amenazaban por la derecha…

 _Y Lombardo sonrió. Había observado la batalla a través de las cámaras microscópicas ocultas en las paredes de su guarida y ahora sonreía siniestramente, la energía de Fanglongmon ya estaba siendo absorbida por su máquina y, según cómo veía la pelea, el joven no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Los Asteriones se las arreglarían para conducirlo hasta donde él estaba y él se encargaría de lo demás. Pronto, muy pronto, ese chico dejaría de existir._

 _El científico se giro y observo a los comandantes Asteriones que se habían quedado con él para protegerle. Altos y fornidos, con armas hechas de sus propios poderes y reforzadas con almas de digimon que él mismo se encargo de arrebatarle a sus dueños, no podían ser enfrentados por cualquiera y no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a dar su vida en una batalla contra ellos. Entonces los gritos y los ruidos de la batalla se intensificaron y el joven aulló un grito de guerra salvaje al doblar una esquina que reboto en los muros de roca una y otra vez…_

 **\- Donde los rescatistas -**

Hasta llegar a oídos de Davis. El chico se enderezo de inmediato al momento en que lo percibió y miro a los que lo acompañaban, todos se habían puesto alerta. Incluso Palamedes había girado la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Los ruidos de la batalla eran cada vez más intensos

-se acercan- susurro Nicolás

-algo va mal- dijo Billy y atrajo la atención de sus camaradas

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Perrier

-la batalla se nos acerca con demasiada velocidad- explico Billy –es como si…

-¿los guiaran hacia nosotros?- pregunto Davis y Billy asintió, entonces el niño miro a su pequeño shinigami, que estaba a sus pies y luego al asterion, él asintió

-muy perspicaz, creí que tardarían más en darse cuenta- anuncio y luego señalo con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el final del túnel que ahora recorrían –Lombardo esta juntando la energía de Fanglongmon en unos contenedores ahora mismo, pretende lograr que se condense para luego conectarse el mismo a la máquina y obtener los poderes de la Bestia…- entonces miro a Davis –con eso planea matar al joven sin nombre- Davis palideció

-no pareces muy entusiasmado por la idea- espeto Zen mirando al asterion y el hiso una mueca de disgusto

-la verdad, conocí a ese joven cuando llego aquí, al principio no creí que durara mucho pero debo reconocer que con el tiempo se volvió un amigo para mí. Cuando descubrimos su aura negra algunos chicos y yo pensamos que él era el Eclipse, pero…- en ese momento miro al final del pasillo –creo que ahora, más que confirmarlo, debemos esforzarnos por qué lo sea

-¿el Eclipse?- se pregunto Davis –Cherrymon también creía eso

-entonces no soy el único- dijo Nicolás –avancen ustedes primero yo cubriré la retaguardia- el grupo comenzó a avanzar pero Billy se quedo un poco más atrás para hablar con Nicolás

-tu estas tramando algo- dijo Billy jalándolo de un brazo para frenarlo -¿Qué tramas, Nicolás?

-¿de qué o qué?

-mira, no soy un niño. Así que no me trates como tal- espeto Billy y Nicolás parpadeo sorprendido

-no te trato como un niño

-entonces dime que estás haciendo

-¿qué hago de qué?- pregunto Nicolás y Billy le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Nicolás trago duro y luego suspiro resignado –creo que Davis puede ser más importante de lo que aparenta para nuestro mundo

-¡Nicolás!- regaño Billy -¿sabes lo que te sucederá si algo malo le pasa?

-no te apures, he vivido una larga vida- respondió Nicolás cínicamente –además… solo lo llevaremos a la batalla, si logra vencer a Lombardo confirmara mis sospechas y Fanglongmon podría despertarlo de una manera más sutil. Una que no suponga un riesgo

-¿y luego qué?- pregunto Billy -¿salvamos el mundo?

-¡sí!- espeto Nicolás felizmente

-¿no te parece demasiado irreal?- pregunto Billy y Nicolás se encogió de hombros

-sí- respondió tristemente –pero es una esperanza; la primera en mucho tiempo y no voy a dejarla pasar, Billy. Por favor, ayúdame- Billy le miro un momento y luego asintió. Sabía que Nicolás solo buscaba el bienestar de su mundo y también sabía que no arriesgaría a Davis a la ligera. Si era necesario Nicolás daría su vida para proteger al niño. Davis era una nueva esperanza para todos y tenían que confirmar si esa esperanza era real

-está bien- aseguro Billy –veamos que puede hacer con el loco Lombardo

-muchas gracias- respondió Nicolás y se dio la vuelta para seguir a los otros. Sin embargo no le confesó a Billy que planeaba engañar a Lombardo para despertar a Davis.

 **\- Donde Lombardo -**

Lombardo contemplaba las pantallas y veía como el joven era conducido, entre patadas y golpes, hasta él. Un asterion lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzo al frente, el chico aterrizo ágilmente sobre el suelo justo delante de un pasaje oscuro y se abalanzo sobre el asterion que lo había atacado derribándole de un puñetazo. Luego unas lanzas le amenazaron y retrocedió de nuevo hasta el pasaje, pero no entro -vamos, rápido- gruño Lombardo, el joven tenía que descender tres niveles más para llegar hasta él. Sus guardias personales le miraban desde atrás cuando escucharon un ruido y voltearon a toda prisa para ver a un asterion de pelaje cobrizo trotando hacia ellos

-¡señor!- dijo el cobrizo -¡informando!- Lombardo se abrió paso entre los Asteriones y le planto cara

-¡¿Qué puede ser tan importante ahora?!- grito el científico y, de pronto, un estruendo sacudió el lugar. Todos vieron los monitores y observaron al joven quebrando el suelo bajo sus pies de un puñetazo para repeler a sus enemigos –excelente, llegara pronto

-sí…- dijo el cobrizo –todo acabara pronto- Lombardo se estaba dando la vuelta para mirar al asterion cuando sintió un movimiento repentino a sus costados y vio de reojo a dos clones que se abalanzaban sobre sus guardias personales. De pronto el suelo se volvió acuoso y él se hundió hasta la cintura en este, el asterion retrocedió y dejo ver a otros dos clones que se hallaban detrás de él, uno tenía las manos en el suelo y el otro una ballesta apuntándole a los guardias que se hallaban detrás de él hundiéndose en el fango

-¡los tenemos!- grito Billy mientras terminaba de degollar al guardia sobre el que se había abalanzado. Entonces una corriente de agua salió de detrás de Nicolás mientras él disparaba su ballesta y mataba a otro guardia, la corriente fue directo al enorme tanque que tenia prisionero a Fanglongmon y lo partió limpiamente para dejar ver a la Bestia atrapada en su interior. Un segundo después Davis pasó junto a los clones y entro en este para despertar a la Bestia, Nicolás se acerco a Lombardo ballesta en mano

-hemos ganado- le dijo

-eso parece- respondió el científico –pero parece que se han olvidado quien soy- entonces los tentáculos de Lombardo salieron disparados del piso y liberaron a los tres Asteriones que estaban detrás de él, solo quedaban ellos puesto que otros tres habían caído en manos de los clones. Uno por Billy, otro por Zen y el último por Nicolás. Uno de ellos brinco sobre Nicolás mientras Lombardo le sostenía con sus tentáculos y le asesto un puñetazo que lo mando volando hasta impactar contra un muro. Lombardo se alzo del suelo y lanzo los tentáculos contra Perrier, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo

-¡eso no!- grito Palamedes y se puso delante de Perrier para rebanar los tentáculos con una espada doble gigantesca que giraba en sus manos

-¡Palamedes!- grito Perrier

-¡¿te has vuelto loco?!- grito Lombardo mientras retrocedía. Davis tomo una espada y se dispuso a cortar las correas que ataban a Fanglongmon cuando los escucho y volteo a mirarles. Zen y Billy luchaban contra los Asteriones liberados por Lombardo y Palamedes le hacía frente al científico

-no, estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto. Por lo menos una vez en la vida lo haré- aseguró Palamedes y le apuntó a su viejo jefe con su arma. Lombaro rugió, un rugido inhumano que provoco que el suelo de toda la montaña vibrara. De pronto las luces se apagaron en todo el aposento dejando al escuadrón de rescate totalmente a oscuras.

 **\- Donde sin nombre -**

El joven sin nombre brinco para esquivar una embestida justo en el momento en que el suelo vibro y el aullido resonó por la montaña. Los híbridos humano-animal se quedaron de piedra al oír aquel bramido y, por un momento, el silencio reino en la montaña entera, luego uno de ellos reacciono y le grito a otro, que se hallaba cerca del joven

-¡corre abajo y ayuda al profesor!- el otro, un asterion de piel café claro, asintió y echo a correr por el pasillo. La batalla inicio de nuevo y el joven, que seguía con la mirada al asterion, empezó a seguirlo. Cuando había roto el suelo todos cayeron a un nivel subterráneo. Debió haber imaginado que habría otros y que Lombardo, siendo el cobarde que era, estaría en el más profundo. Ahora solo debía seguir al asterion y le encontraría. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba seguro de que ahora vería en primera fila como estaban los otros.

 **\- Donde sin nombre -**

La luz de las pantallas que antes observaba Lombardo era la única iluminación que había ahora en el lugar. Un momento antes Lombardo estaba frente a Palamedes, pero ahora parecía haberse esfumado entre las sombras que rodeaban el lugar. El asterion se mantuvo alerta mientras oía como las armas de Billy y Zen chocaban con las de los Asteriones. Detrás de él Perrier se concentro y creo unas cuantas esferas de luz que mando de inmediato al techo para iluminar todo.

Billy derribando a un asterion de una fuerte patada. Zen acorralado por los otros dos. Davis cortando las correas que ataban a Fanglongmon mientras Gen-Gen invertía la succión de la máquina para devolverle la energía a Fanglongmon. Nicolás incorporándose y Lombardo, no estaba por ningún sitio. De pronto Palamedes se giro y tomo a Perrier de la túnica para lanzarlo por los aires, Perrier trato de defenderse cuando vio como Palamedes era golpeado por un tentáculo asqueroso y enviado directo al suelo -¡Palamedes!- grito Nicolás, Perrier aterrizo sobre el suelo y saco una lanza de energía de sus ropas para abalanzarse hacia Lombardo. Dos tentáculos le tomaron de las piernas y lo enviaron hacia la entrada del lugar, Nicolás estaba apoyado a un costado de esta y Perrier se estrello contra el otro. Billy y Zen los vieron caer cuando Lombardo alzo sus manos y las ilumino de dorado para luego disponerse a golpear a Palamedes con todas sus fuerzas

-¡no!- grito Billy y Fanglongmon abrió los ojos, ahora era libre pero no podía moverse. Lombardo ataco a Palamedes y Zen le cubrió con su cuerpo recibiendo de lleno el impacto y quedando inconsciente al momento. Fanglongmon se sorprendió por tal acción pero al instante comprendió que ese asterion era su aliado. Miro atentamente buscando una manera de ayudarlos y se topo con Dais, que estaba liberándolo

-jovencito…- llamo quedamente y extendió un tentáculo hacia él –ten esto y ayúdalos- Lombardo miraba con desprecio a los caídos y los sujeto con a ambos con sus tentáculos, dispuesto a atacar otra vez. Esta vez con un martillo de energía.

-¡Bukyoku!- el grito de Davis llego a oídos de Lombardo un segundo antes de que un Stigmon con barras de acero en el abdomen lo enviara volando contra el otro muro

-¡así se hace!- vitoreo Billy y Davis le sonrío aun parado frente al enorme contenedor

-un poco más hasta que él se recupere…- les dijo señalando a Fanglongmon –y saldremos de aquí. Gracias por el shinigami-le dijo a la bestia mirándole por encima del hombro. En ese instante unas cadenas enormes salieron del suelo y atraparon a todo el equipo justo cuando Billy degollaba al último guardia personal de Lombardo -¡¿pero qué diablos?!

-así que…- la voz chillona del científico salió de las sombras justo delante de Davis, un momento después Lombardo salió del suelo y se situó frente a él -¿finalmente decidieron dejar que ustedes se involucraran?- le pregunto al chico mientras le sujetaba la cara con una mano

-¡quítale las manos de encima!- rugió Perrier, Lombardo le ignoro

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto Lombardo a Davis

-para ayudar a mis amigos, no; para salvar al Digimundo, derrotándote

-¿crees que eso ayudara?- pregunto el científico entre carcajadas

-cualquier cosa que retrase a Brushogun ayudara a salvar este mundo- respondió Davis y, por un segundo, Lombardo vio al joven sin nombre en él. Soltó otro rugido de rabia mientras agitaba la cabeza, más pequeño que el de antes y no tan sorpresivo –no me asustas- replico Davis

-pues debería- aclaro Lombardo y, de pronto, pareció tener una idea. Él quería destruir al joven sin nombre para deshacerse de él, pero quitarle lo que él consideraba más valioso, o sea sus amigos, también sería una buena manera de hacerlo sufrir –de hecho, creo que deberé enseñarte a temerme, siempre he querido comprobar por que solo ciertos niños son elegidos por el Digimundo, para eso debo hacerle unas pruebas a un Niño Elegido, tal vez tú puedes aclarar el misterio- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de dientes retorcidos y le acariciaba el pelo. Davis se estremeció de repugnancia y quiso apartar la cabeza, pero las cadenas le se tensaron y le sujetaron firmemente -Te llamas Davis Motomiya, ¿cierto? Y tus padres son Kimiko y Toya, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió Davis y Lombardo le sonrió perversamente

-¿sabías que los dos Digieggs que tienes, al fusionarse, generan tu emblema?- Davis parpadeo sorprendido y luego negó levemente con la cabeza –creo que mereces saber que tu emblema es la Lealtad, el de tu amiga Yolei la Pasión y el de Cody la Justicia

-¿y porque merezco saberlo?- quiso saber Davis, en ese momento los clones se percataron de lo que el científico quería hacer

-¡No!- gritaron Billy y Palamedes cuando Lombardo poso una mano en el pecho del muchacho y su aura se ilumino levemente

-para que, si sobrevives, se los digas –respondió Lombardo cuando el aroma a leche fresca se hiso presente

-¡por favor, detente!- espeto Zen cuando los shinigami de Davis se evaporaron sin dejar rastro aullando de agonía

-¡Davis!- grito Perrier

-ha funcionado…- murmuro Nicolás presa del asombro –lo va a…Despertar.


	8. El Despertar

**El Despertar**

El joven sin nombre llego al segundo nivel subterráneo y acorralo al asterion contra una pared lateral -¿Dónde está Lombardo?- le pregunto y el asterion bufo desafiante –bien, esto será divertido- dijo el joven poniéndose en guardia. Justo en ese momento el asterion le ataco y él esquivo, los golpes de la bestia eran fluidos pero él los esquivaba con cierta facilidad. Entonces oyó un leve rugido que venía del suelo y el asterion miro hacia abajo. Cosa que el joven aprovecho para lanzársele encima y arrebatarle el arma, que cayó al suelo. Ambos se enzarzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el joven disfrutaba puesto que hacía tiempo que no se mofaba de alguna bestia. Pero luego de un rato comenzó a cansarse y a jadear, ya había sido una larga noche antes de seguir al asterion y, si no descansaba un poco, estaba seguro que se desmayaría durante el escape. El joven invoco la poca fuerza que le quedaba para crear una llama en la palma de su mano

-¡No!- resonó en toda la habitación y el joven alzo la vista. Ese era Billy y… ¿Palamedes? El joven brinco y esquivo un golpe del asterion para luego saltar hacia él y darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula

-¡por favor, detente!- ¡Zen! ¿Por qué Zen le rogaba a Lombardo? Apenas iba a considerar la idea cuando otro grito, esta vez de Perrier, le paralizo el corazón

-¡Davis!- entonces el aroma a leche fresca inundo la habitación y los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo de que se daba cuenta de que ahora ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

 **\- Donde los rescatistas -**

-Davis, hijo de Kimiko y Toya del clan Motomiya de la raza humana- enuncio Lombardo con la mano aun apoyada sobre el pecho del jovencito. Davis veía fijo al científico y no sentía nada, pero cuando dirigía sus ojos hacia sus amigos veía sus caras de asombro y percibía el tenue resplandor plateado que ahora iluminaba la habitación, al principio pensó que era una linterna, pero luego se percato de que provenía de su propio cuerpo, la voz de Lombardo parecía lejana, como un suave susurro cuando volvió a pronunciarse –yo despierto este secreto poder sellado en ti. Estos son los sentidos que los humanos han abandonado…- Davis sintió que las cadenas le soltaban y quiso moverse, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo

 _Ver con agudeza…_

La visión floreció y el tenebroso aposento se ilumino de tal forma que distinguía cada sombra con todo lujo de detalles. Podía apreciar cada hilo y cada puntada de la vestimenta de Lombardo, lograba diferenciar cada uno de los cabellos que conformaban la cabellera del científico e incluso podía percibir cada una de sus deformaciones: sus arrugas, sus verrugas, cada imperfección de su cuerpo, las diferentes tonalidades pálidas de su piel y el color de sus tentáculos. Miro a los clones y los percibió distintos, ahora sabía que Billy tenía el cabello dos centímetros más largo que los demás y podía apreciar los diminutos vellos en su barbilla que señalaban que se afeitaba menos seguido que ellos. Nicolás tenía más arrugas que los demás, por lo que era más viejo y Perrier aun más que él pero, extrañamente, su rostro era más angulado. Zen, en cambio, era más bajo que los demás, solo su cabello lo hacía parecer más alto.

 _Oír con claridad…_

Fue como si le hubieran extraído un algodón del oído. De repente podía _escuchar._ Era como la diferencia entre escuchar música con sus auriculares y luego oír la misma canción en la radio. Ahora, en el aposento, cada sonido se había magnificado e intensificado: el resollar de la respiración de sus camaradas por la nariz; los suaves chirridos que producían las rocas sobre sus cabezas y el arañar de las criaturas invisibles que se arrastraban por la montaña sobre sus cabezas. Y, si inclinaba un poco la cabeza, alcanzaba a escuchar los lejanos ruidos de las batallas en toda la montaña.

 _Saborear con pureza…_

Sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua. Se humedeció los labios y encontró restos de dulces y gotas de la soda que había consumido antes en su hogar. También descubrió que verdaderamente podía saborear el aire, que tenía un sabor a tierra, humedad y pureza e incluso podía distinguir las diminutas gotas de agua que circulaban por la atmosfera y saborear la pasta de dientes que había pegada a su dentadura desde la mañana.

 _Sentir con sensibilidad…_

Su piel cobro vida propia. Las diferentes texturas que le rozaban la piel; el algodón de su camiseta, la rígida tela vaquera de sus pantalones, la suave tela de su chaqueta que envolvía sus brazos, el metal de su Ps3 que tenía guardado dentro de su bolsillo y sus cálidos calcetines de algodón le producían sensaciones diferentes.

 _Oler con intensidad…_

Casi se cae de bruces con la repentina oleada de aromas y esencias que le invadieron. Los empalagosos y terrosos aromas que le rodeaban; el desodorante 24 horas que usaba que obviamente no funcionaba, la supuesta gomina sin perfume que usaba Billy, las esencias frutales que desprendía la Quinta Bestia Sagrada y los diversos aromas corporales de las bestias congregadas en la montaña. Incluso el hedor a pescado podrido que desprendía Lombardo y, por encima de todos los demás, un olor cobrizo y nauseabundo. Sangre.

Davis echo atrás la cabeza y sintió como cada uno de sus sentidos se realzaba hasta llevar su cuerpo al límite. Cada uno de ellos estaba mostrándole una nueva percepción del mundo, era dolorosa. Era el dolor mismo encarnado pero, extrañamente, había otra sensación, una sensación de plenitud y vigor única que jamás había experimentado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se sentía vivo. ¡Por primera vez en su vida se sentía vivo!

 **-POV Nicolás-**

Lombardo retiro la mano y aulló un grito triunfante mientras Nicolás se escabullía y se encogía a un lado de la entrada sin hacer ningún ruido. Su plan había resultado, Lombardo había Despertado al chico pero… ¿lograría sobrevivir la descarga de sensaciones? ¿Sería él la Luna? Nicolás cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Ahora que empezaba a considerar las posibilidades la culpa y el arrepentimiento hacían mella en él. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió aquella idea? ¡Había puesto en peligro a un niño inocente solo por sus ambiciones! Nicolás se limpio las lágrimas y, en ese momento, se juro a si mismo que a partir de aquel día dedicaría su vida a velar por el cumplimiento de la profecía. La muerte de Davis no sería en vano. Encontraría al Sol, a la Luna y al Eclipse y vería el final de Brushogun, entonces abrió los ojos y miro al pasillo. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego una sombra cubrió todo el pasaje y el olor de la sangre se volvió arrollador.

 **-POV Normal-**

El joven corrió. Ya no sentía cansancio, el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que le habían agobiado momentos antes, luego de apartar al asterion de su camino, se habían esfumado. Ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería ahora era llegar donde su amigo. A cada zancada que daba su aura negra se fortalecía y crepitaba con más fuerza, de la misma manera que el olor a leche se incrementaba. Entonces percibió el resplandor plateado que emergía del aposento oscuro al final del pasillo y perfilaba las siluetas de dos hombres a los costados de la puerta. En ese momento grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡Davis!- el aullido resonó en los muros hasta llegar a oídos de su amigo, para Davis fue una puñalada en los tímpanos. Entonces, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza levantada supo algo. Su amigo sin nombre le recordaba a la noche en todas sus facetas. Sus ojos rojos le recordaban el temor que sentía a los monstruos que salen de noche; su cabello blanco le recordaba al hipnotizador y a la vez confortable brillo que tenia la Luna Llena; su piel morena le recordaba a la oscuridad de la noche, algunas veces para descansar y otras para asustarse. Él era la noche en persona. Davis sentía dolor pero en ese momento se dio cuenta….solo había un nombre que el joven podía tener, aunque no tuviera apellido tenía un nombre y, en los rincones de su consciencia, encontró una palabra japonesa que se refería precisamente a ese momento.

A la noche. Tomo aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amigo, su único y verdadero nombre -¡YORU!- el joven se quedo quieto en la entrada al escuchar aquella palabra, justo delante de Nicolás y Perrier. Su corazón se estremeció y unas lágrimas negras comenzaron a manar de sus ojos. Lágrimas que encerraban un montón de sentimientos. Furia. Furia hacia Lombardo por haber despertado a su amigo y hacia Nicolás por llevarlo hasta ahí. Miedo. Miedo a perderlo si no lograba resistir el Despertar. Culpa. Culpa por no haber insistido más en estar en su mismo equipo. Dolor. Dolor al pensar que no había podido protegerlo. Frustración. Frustración por no poder ayudarlo. Y, el último y más raro de todos: felicidad. Felicidad al oír esa palabra, ¿sería que, inconscientemente, recordaba esa palabra? ¿Era ese su nombre, su verdadero nombre? ¿Era acaso ese sentimiento por recuperar su nombre?

-¿Yoru?- se pregunto Lombardo retrocediendo un poco al oír aquella palabra, el aura de Davis se esparció por la sala como una sombra plateada que emanaba relámpagos a intervalos irregulares, unas llamas plateadas crepitaron por el lugar y luego corrientes de viento derribaron todos los muebles para alzarse hasta el techo donde formaron nubes y crearon un aguacero torrencial que mojo a todos de pies a cabeza. Finalmente una brillante hierba verde creció en el suelo cubriendo por completo las patas de pulpo del científico. Al resto de los ahí presentes les llegaba a la cintura excepto a Palamedes a quien le llegada a las pantorrillas. Por un momento nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Davis seguía flotando delante de Lombardo en un ovalo de luz plateada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Billy finalmente y Lombardo extendió una mano hacia Davis

-¡no lo toques!- grito Palamedes y le aparto del chico de un potente golpe –cualquier estimulo seria mortal para él ahora, tú lo sabes. Su cerebro podría apagarse o podría volverse loco- Lombardo le sonrió cínicamente

-¿y por qué crees que me importa?- entonces una sombra sangrienta cubrió el lugar, Lombardo palideció y giro la cabeza. El joven miraba al suelo y apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras sus lágrimas rociaban el piso donde unas florecillas blancas aparecían de inmediato para marchitarse unos segundos después de haber brotado

-a ti no te importa…- enuncio el joven y levanto la vista, sus ojos rojos refulgían de una manera sobrenatural –pero a mí sí, y pagaras por esto-. La sombra negra se condenso alrededor de Lombardo, un agujero negro apareció y comenzó a jalar al científico y a todo lo que le rodeaba hacia sus entrañas. El hombre-pulpo lanzo rayos de energía luminosa al joven y este creó una barrera delante de él sin moverse ni un ápice. Nicolás se acerco a Davis, se froto las manos y le tomo de los hombros para luego hacerlo descender hasta el suelo. Apenas lo toco su aura se apago y, si Palamedes no se hubiera apresurado en sujetarlo y cargarlo, se hubiera desplomado al suelo

-¡salgamos de aquí!- grito Zen

-¿cómo?- pregunto Perrier

-déjenmelo a mí- los clones se giraron al escuchar la voz de Fanglongmon y se toparon con que ya estaba repuesto y había salido de su contenedor –sacare a todos nuestros aliados de aquí- enuncio y miro fijamente a Palamedes, él estrecho al chico contra su cuerpo –a todos- le aseguro y Palamedes hiso un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Lombardo lanzo una espada luminosa a Fanglongmon y un látigo de energía oscura la partió a la mitad

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto?!- chillo Lombardo mirando al joven con rabia y miedo en sus ojos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha mientras se concentraba en hacer que el hoyo negro se tragara todo. Pero al oír a Lombardo los abrió y levanto la mirada para verlo, el científico abrió los ojos sorprendido a ver la confianza, el dolor, la rabia y la pérdida que emanaban sus ojos

-soy Yoru- respondió secamente y un nuevo brillo tiño las sombras. Un brillo plateado. –Soy la noche y, hoy, soy tu verdugo- le dijo y luego miro a Fanglongmon –yo acabare esto, no me saques a mí- la Bestia asintió atemorizada y, un segundo después, él y todos los clones que se hallaban en la montaña aparecieron a dos kilómetros de distancia de la montaña justo antes de que las sombras se la tragaran.

El joven, no; Yoru miro a Lombardo y unas lágrimas brillantes se formaron en sus ojos antes de susurrar su despedida, algo en él le decía que debía decírselo, no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras pero debía decírselas, eso lo tenía muy presente –soy el Eclipse…- Lombardo lo miro aterrorizado –y ya he llegado- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y desapareció justo antes de que el hoyo negro se tragara la montaña y todo lo que había dentro de esta.

 **\- Donde Tai, Mimí y Matt -**

Tai se sentó en el piso totalmente desorientado. Matt tenía ambas manos juntas y apoyadas en su frente. Mimí lloraba desconsolada abrazando al señor José. Billy les había dicho el estado en que se encontraba Davis y ellos, con mentiras y por mensajes de texto, le habían dicho a los otros niños que Davis había ayudado a los clones de Gennai con bestias parecidas al minotuaro de hacia unos días y había acabado malherido

Yoru los miraba y no sabía que decir. Se hallaban en la guarida de los clones y le daba la espalda a un lecho de rocas encima del cual había un futón que Nicolás había extendido para recostar a Davis. En esos momentos el jovencito se hallaba tendido sobre este y no daba señales de vida. Estaba pálido en totalidad y su respiración era muy débil, sus labios estaban agrietados y tenía los ojos cerrados pero bajo los párpados se intuían unos ojos que no paraban de girar. Nicolás estaba junto a su cabeza mirándole mientras unos lagrimones enormes manaban de sus ojos; Billy estaba arrodillado cerca de él sujetando la mano del niño entre las suyas. Fanglongmon se había encogido para estar con ellos y ahora se hallaba junto a Yoru. De pronto Mimí soltó a José y se dirigió al lecho de Davis para luego hincarse junto a él y acariciar levemente su cabello mientras lloraba

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- pregunto José enfadado y nadie le respondió, Yoru se acerco al lecho de su amigo y sus ojos rojos refulgieron dolor y culpa por un momento, José suavizo su tono al instante -¿Lombardo lo capturo?- pregunto y Nicolás contesto

-yo asumiré toda la culpa, es mi responsabilidad

-no fue tu culpa…- empezó Billy pero Nicolás lo corto de tajo

-yo lleve a Davis allá con la esperanza de que pasara esto

-¿Qué…?- intento preguntar Yoru pero se atraganto, trago saliva y lo intento de nuevo -¿Qué quieres decir?- todos los demás miraban a Nicolás horrorizados

-quería ver si la Profecía se cumplía- explico Nicolás –pensé que era lo mejor

-¿y no pensaste en las consecuencias?- pregunto Yoru apretando los puños

-sí- respondió Nicolás –pero mi ansiedad y mi anhelo por salvar el Digimundo fueron más fuertes que la lógica o el temor. He hecho algo…- trago duro y luego miro al chico de cabellera blanca –imperdonable

-¡no! ¿De veras?- pregunto Matt en tono sarcástico y se acerco a Nicolás amenazadoramente, Fanglongmon enredo uno de sus tentáculos dorados en el brazo del joven y le jalo hacia atrás. El rubio le miro desafiante –suéltame- ordeno secamente

-dame un momento, por favor- pidió Fanglongmon y miro a Nicolás. Billy los miraba a ambos bastante decepcionado; siempre había confiado ciegamente en Nicolás sin cuestionarlo en nada pero esto era….imperdonable. Sí, por mucho que confiara en su amigo esto era un riesgo demasiado alto para cualquiera. No había nada que Nicolás pudiera decir o hacer para recobrar la confianza. Ningún indicio de que había hecho lo correcto. Entonces sintió una opresión en su mano derecha y volteo. Nicolás no podía hacer ni decir nada para ser perdonado, pero tal vez no habría que hacerlo –Nicolás…- dijo Fanglongmon –me has decepcionado

-lo sé, Maestro- respondió Nicolás

-lo que has hecho….

-Nicolás…- una débil voz interrumpió a la Bestia Sagrada y Nicolás miro el lecho de rocas para toparse con que Davis le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. El corazón de Nicolás dio un vuelco al ver al jovencito y un enorme peso se levanto de sus hombros. Yoru miro impactado a su amigo y se acerco a él temblando. Fanglongmon y José estaban que no lo creían y Mimí se abalanzo sobre Davis y le dio un abrazo –auch…- gimió el niño

-¡Mimí!- espetaron Tai y Matt mientras se la quitaban de encima, Yoru se acerco a él y se arrodillo junto al lecho

-¿ganamos?- le pregunto Davis a Yoru y él asintió -¿Yoru?- le pregunto en referencia a su nombre y el joven asintió nuevamente –genial…Nicolás…- llamo el pequeño mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y Nicolás dio un paso hacia él, Davis le miro de reojo y le sonrío –gracias- espeto antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente. Esta vez sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración se volvió tranquila y constante

-¿Por qué me agradeció?- le pregunto Nicolás a Yoru y él se levanto del suelo

-porque esto era lo que él quería. Quería una oportunidad para ayudar a los digimon. Desde que me conoció ha intentado encontrar una forma de ser despertado, pero yo jamás se lo permití. Me preocupaba demasiado que algo le pasara- añadió girándose para ver a Nicolás –nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto

-no lo haré- acepto Nicolás _"al menos hasta que aparezca el Sol"_ pensó para sí y luego recordó algo -¡los otros niños!- grito

-¡Nicolás!- le regaño José -¡acabas de decir que no lo volverías a hacer!- al instante Nicolás se sonrojo

-no, eso no. Ellos estaban buscando a Motomiya-san, Zen y Perrier fueron a ver a Gennai para explicarles, obvio no todo lo que paso, pero sí una parte- explico y luego señalo a Davis –deben saber que él está bien. Debemos ir a decírselos…

-no- interrumpió Fanglongmon y todos le miraron –tu irás a tu habitación y te quedaras ahí hasta que yo lo diga, Nicolás. Billy alcanzara a los otros y les dirá que paso. José, por favor dale de cenar a los muchachos, inclusive al joven…

-Yoru- interrumpió el joven de ojos rojos –soy Yoru- Fanglongmon le miro y luego asintió satisfecho

-José, por favor dale de cenar a todos, incluido Yoru. Yo iré a descansar y después me ocupare del resto de este asunto

-¿el resto?- pregunto Tai mirando a Nicolás

-los sentidos despertados de Davis lo seguirán lastimando con el paso de los días y sus poderes ocasionaran estragos en el entorno que les rodea. Por el bien de su sensatez y de la de los que lo rodean debemos enseñarle a controlarse. Fanglongmon hará eso

-¡genial!- espeto Mimí y luego frunció el ceño -¿Qué le enseñara?

-la Magia de la Luz- respondió Yoru.

 **\- Donde los otros niños -**

Perrier, Zen y Gennai se hallaban frente al grupo de Niños Elegidos más jóvenes mirándoles seriamente, los mayores seguían en la Tierra. Quinglongmon flotaba cerca de ellos y les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos que no se atrevía a dejar correr por sus mejillas, esto era horriblemente doloroso para él. Y sabia que también para Gennai, pero ninguno de los dos entendía la culpa, rabia y desolación que sentían Perrier y Zen. Ellos habían estado ahí y, aun así, no pudieron protegerlo. Gennai contaba una versión "retocada" de la verdad a los niños con la voz quebrada

-¿entonces Lombardo es un clon que se volvió loco?- pregunto Yolei y Gennai asintió

-¿y trato de secuestrar a Fanglongmon para dominar el Digimundo?- pregunto Cody, Gennai asintió nuevamente y Zen aparto la mirada furioso

-¿y Davis les ayudo a rescatarlo?- pregunto Hawkmon y Perrier comenzó a llorar ganándose las miradas confundidas de los niños. Kari se acerco a él y le tomo de un hombro para que la mirara

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la niña

-no pudimos protegerlo- murmuro Zen –eso es lo que ocurre, Perrier y yo estábamos ahí y…- entonces miro a los niños y vio sus caras. Todos se habían puesto pálidos y estaban sorprendidos a la par que aterrados por aquella declaración –no pudimos protegerlo- concluyo apretando los puños y apartando la mirada una vez más para no encarar a los niños

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto TK y Zen tomo aire mientras Perrier trataba, sin éxito, de controlarse

-no pudimos evitar que…

-aguarda, Zen- le interrumpió Quinglongmon –tú has dicho que estaba inconsciente en la guarida. Todavía no sabemos si sobrevivirá…

-¡¿si sobrevivirá?!- grito Veemon furioso -¡¿Cómo que no saben si sobrevivirá?!- el digimon azul quiso abalanzarse contra los clones y Gatomon le detuvo

-espera, Veemon- le dijo y él la miro mientras lágrimas de rabia caían por su cara. Gatomon trago duro –yo también estoy preocupada pero no debemos pelearnos entre nosotros. Eso no ayudara a Davis

-tiene razón- acordó Ken y miro a Perrier -¿nos pueden llevar con él?

-seguro- espeto Perrier entre sollozos y luego trago saliva. No tenía intenciones de pedirle permiso a Quinglongmon para llevárselos, simplemente lo haría –sígannos- les dijo y se dio la vuelta. Gatomon tomo la mano de Veemon y la estrecho, él agradeció con un gesto y empezaron a avanzar, pero apenas se estaban alejando del lugar cuando Billy apareció montado sobre Garo, Yoru se lo había prestado. Rápidamente se apeo de un brinco y se abrazo a Perrier llorando

-no…- mascullo Zen temblando, al instante Gennai cayó sobre sus rodillas y Quinglongmon dejo caer las lágrimas

-Davis…- murmuro Kari a punto de desplomarse, pero TK la sostuvo y la estrecho contra sí. Yolei se cubrió la cara y cayó de rodillas al piso mientras Ken se acercaba y la abrazaba. Cody se tambaleo hasta finalmente abrazarse a Hawkmon y ambos se abrazaron para darse apoyo. Patamon, Wormmon y Armadillomon se quedaron mirando la escena antes de romper en llanto y Veemon se aferro fuertemente a Gatomon, quien no dudo en abrazarlo también

-¿podemos verlo?- pregunto Zen finalmente

-no- respondió Billy soltando a Perrier y secándose las lágrimas –Fanglongmon lo está curando, cuando termine lo devolverá a casa…

-¿para el funeral?- pregunto Zen y Gennai le pego un zape por insensible

-no- respondió Billy sorprendido –para la escuela- entonces todos le miraron y él se sorprendió más. Entonces comprendió la situación y esbozo una sonrisa compasiva, mientras se cubría la boca para no reír, espeto –asumieron lo peor al verme llorar, ¿verdad?- entonces Kari se soltó de TK y se acerco esperanzada a Billy

-¿Davis…?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes y Billy asintió

-despertó- respondió Billy y todos estallaron en gritos de alborozo, pero de pronto Zen se le lanzo encima

-¡me lo hubieras dicho antes!- todos rieron mientras Zen aporreaba a su hermano y luego se dirigieron a ver a su amigo herido. Sin embargo Billy se guardo para sí lo feliz que estaba de comprobar que la Luna estaba en el Digimundo.

 **\- Donde Mimí -**

Tai guardo su PS3 y le sonrió a Matt, el rubio estaba devorando un emparedado de jamón mientras le observaba comunicarle a sus otros amigos como se hallaba Davis –Sora está muy aliviada, Joe también e Izzy por fin podrá conciliar el sueño- espeto Tai, Mimí seguía junto a Davis y lo acariciaba tenuemente

-me alegro- dijo Matt. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro TK, después Patamon paso volando junto a su cabeza y aterrizo junto a Mimí. Los otros niños no tardaron en entrar a la habitación, Kari le hablo a su hermano al mismo tiempo que TK se dirigía al suyo

-¿cómo está?- pregunto TK/Kari

-estará bien en unas horas- respondió Matt/Tai

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Veemon

-por una tontería- dijo Matt visiblemente enfadado y tomo una galleta de un platón que estaba junto a la cama

-¿tontería?- pregunto TK sentándose en la cama cerca de Davis

-uno de los clones lo llevo porque creyó que sería útil- explico Matt

-¿quién?- pregunto Veemon también enfadado

-basta- rogo Mimí –Nicolás sufrió bastante por esto, igual que nosotros

-pero Mimí…- espeto TK mientras comprobaba el pulso de Davis poniendo una mano en su cuello. De pronto Davis abrió los ojos y se enderezo de golpe tan repentinamente que le dio un cabezazo a TK ocasionando que ambos se fueran de espaldas. Davis a la cama y TK al suelo -¡Davis!- espeto Yolei y el chico le miro mientras se sobaba la cabeza, luego miro a TK en el piso y, confundido, le llamo

-¿TK?- el rubio le miro y Davis dirigió su mirada a los otros -¿Kari?- la niña le sonrió -¿Yolei? ¿Ken? ¿Cody?- sus tres amigos se acercaron a él y el miro a los digimon también -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto finalmente

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunto Yolei acercándosele –vinimos a verte

-bueno, gracias. Pero…- Davis miro alrededor esperando ver a Yoru o a los clones por ahí, pero no vio a nadie además de los tres mayores que ya estaban ahí antes, finalmente se dirigió a Mimí -¿y los demás?

-¿te refieres a los clones?- pregunto Ken y Davis miro a Tai confundido, el mayor negó con la cabeza indicándole que no hablara de Yoru –ellos y las Bestias Sagradas dijeron que estarían abajo, el que se llama Billy dijo que vendría a vernos en un rato, ¿o era Zen?- se pregunto a si mismo

-era Billy, creo- dijo Cody

-sí, era Billy- espeto un clon abriendo la puerta. Davis saludo ipso-facto

-¡hola, Nicolás!- los otros niños le miraron sorprendidos y el clon esbozo una triste sonrisa

-me has reconocido

-así es, vi tus arrugas

-¿arrugas?- pregunto Yolei, entonces Nicolás miro a Davis y él comprendió que ninguno de sus amigos podía ver las tenues arrugas que circulaban por el rostro de Nicolás, sonrío apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca

-muy gracioso- espeto Nicolás y luego miro a los otros chicos –soy uno de los clones más viejos y Lombardo se lo dijo a Davis poco antes de lo que pasó. Ahora él me llama "Abuelo Nicolás" y me recuerda a cada momento que soy un viejo

-no te sientas mal, abuelito. Viejo o no todos te queremos- le dijo Davis

-sí, bueno. El abuelo vino a hablar contigo de algo, si no les molesta, claro- añadió mirando a los otros

-no, claro que no- dijo Cody –esperaremos afuera

-pero…-quiso objetar Veemon

-por favor, Veemon, nos iremos después de esto- le dijo Davis

-ok, porque nos debes una explicación- le dijo el digimon a su compañero con un tono claramente enfadado y Davis se estremeció. Sus nuevos sentidos le permitían identificar también la tristeza y el alivio en la voz de su compañero. Tan pronto como hubieron salido Nicolás se sentó junto a Dais y le hablo Nicolás se sentó junto a Davis en la cama y le miro un momento sin saber que decir. Los sentidos agudizados que ambos poseían les permitían escuchar a los niños en el pasillo y sabían que no los estaban espiando, pero se mantenían alerta por si acaso se acercaban a la puerta

-Davis…- empezó Nicolás –a estas alturas sabes que te lleve allá con la intención de que te despertaran. Así que esconderte el motivo de ello sería injusto…- Davis le miro atentamente y sonrió irónicamente

-fue para frustrar los planes de Brushogun, ¿verdad?- pregunto el niño y Nicolás asintió

-en parte sí, pero no solo para frustrarlos esta vez sino para siempre- Davis le miro extrañado –escucha, cuando la Última Gran Guerra se libro y los Sorcerer desaparecieron se llevaron con ellos muchos poderes arcanos y conocimientos más allá de la imaginación, uno de ellos fue la Premonición. Había un grupo de sabios que predecían el futuro y ellos se les llamaba Oráculos, ellos fueron los que crearon la profecía sobre la liberación del Digimundo. Cuando Brushogun inicio su conquista quiso matarlos primero como un ejemplo para los demás Cambriel así que, durante su ejecución les concedió un último deseo y ellos pidieron que les dejara usar sus poderes una última vez para ver cuánto duraría su reinado y que tan prospero sería. Naturalmente, el ego de Brushogun hiso que aceptara sin chistar

-¿y que vieron ellos?- pregunto Davis

-ellos le hicieron saber que destruiría muchos reinos y acabaría con incontables vidas. Que sería el Maestro del Digimundo y el Ghoul más poderoso de todos durante mucho tiempo. Pero todo llegaría a su fin cuando tres Cambriel que llevarían las tres auras insólitas aparecieran. Uno era el Sol, otro la Luna y el último el Eclipse. Randolph le dijo a Brushogun que esos tres terminarían su reinado puesto que uno gobernaría el Mar de las Tinieblas y otro una dimensión aun desconocida para ellos pero llena de magia y de descendientes de animales. Esos serian el Sol y la Luna y juntos entregarían un tercer mundo al Eclipse quien se encargaría de restablecer el orden en él puesto que cuando lo tomara estaría en una época de caos y destrucción sin igual.

-¿Y yo soy la Luna?- pregunto Davis y Nicolás asintió

-el que tu existas es la última esperanza para nuestro mundo, Motomiya-san, por eso debía comprobar si eras tú la Luna

-entiendo…- Davis quería preguntar algo más, pero su oído agudizado le dijo que alguien estaba contra la puerta escuchando, Nicolás asintió, él también los había oído acercarse a la puerta

-te pido disculpas- dijo el clon –pretendía llevarte a una batalla para divertirnos pero….

-lo sé, abuelo- dijo Davis –no creíste que pasaría, fue un error honesto…

-todo lo contrario- interrumpió Nicolás –fue estupidez, sabía que era posible que pasara. De hecho, contaba con que pasara. De esa forma tú hasta entonces amigo sin nombre se enfadaría y haría lo que nosotros deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- Davis le miro sin comprender y él se explico –matar a Lombardo

-¿y no te importo arriesgar también a los otros?- pegunto Davis

-claro que me importo- respondió Nicolás –pero ellos….bueno, somos clones así que en realidad estamos preparados a morir a cada momento

-lo entiendo- dijo Davis y le dedico una sonrisa al clon –de cualquier manera te lo agradezco, aun con todo y la herida ha sido muy interesante-. En ese momento la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y choco contra la pared con tal fuerza que toda la habitación vibro. Davis se llevo las manos a los oídos y gruño dolorosamente

-¡¿lo dices en serio?!- pregunto Veemon en un rugido furibundo, lo que provoco que Davis gruñera de nuevo sin dejar de taparse los oídos -¡casi mueres hoy!- continuo el digimon azul

-Veemon, por favor…- espeto Nicolás poniéndose de pie pero Veemon lo miro furioso y trato de darle un Topetazo, Nicolás lo recibió en el centro del pecho y cayó de espalda al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-¡Nicolás!- exclamo Davis y se puso de pie de un salto pero, de pronto, un brillo cegador apareció en la habitación y Davis retrocedió cubriéndose los ojos

-Davis- Kari se acerco a él y le toco un hombro, sus dedos se sentían como piedras. Davis abrió un poco los ojos y la miro brevemente antes de volver a cerrarlos, -¿qué pasa?- pregunto ella en un susurro que solo él escucho –te pusiste mal cuando encendimos la luz

-la luz…- gimió él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba apagada puesto que él veía perfectamente

-¿te molesta?- pregunto Mimí abrazándolo por los hombros

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- espeto Billy entrando a la habitación, lo que provoco que Davis cayera al piso con las manos taponándole las orejas

-duele…- gimió el niño

-ese dolor también es culpa de Nicolás- espeto Veemon fríamente -¿también eso se lo agradeces?- al oír el tono frío con el que hablaba su compañero Davis abrió los ojos y le miro brevemente, luego se enderezo y miro a Nicolás mientras luchaba internamente por no cerrar los ojos a pesar de que la luz parecía apuñarlos

-sí, se lo agradezco- respondió y Veemon frunció los labios –Nicolás tuvo sus motivos para hacer esto Veemon, puede que fueran peligrosos y casi mortales para mí pero estaban justificados por su deseo de ayudar al Digimundo. Tu mundo- sentencio el jovencito

-¿te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto?- pregunto TK a su amigo

-sí- Yolei abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero la volvió a cerrar cuando Davis espeto –y si ese es el precio que debo pagar por proteger a mis amigos, lo hare, sin pensarlo- dicho esto se acerco a Nicolás y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo, el hombre la miro un momento y luego la acepto. Su piel se sentía arrugada y cálida

-gracias- dijo Nicolás y esculco en su túnica para sacar algo –toma- le dijo al chico y le tendió un par de gafas oscuras. Davis se las puso y el alivio fue inmediato, ya no le dolía mirar a ningún lado

-buena, Nicolás- dijo Billy y luego miro a Davis –vine a llevarte con Fanglongmon, se encargara de tu….ehm, recuperación y, probablemente, de la desintegración de Nicolás. Lo siento, viejo

-grandioso- dijo Davis pero luego reacciono y miro espantado al otro clon -¿desintegración?- Nicolás se encogió de hombros

-no le agrado mucho el saber que te puse en peligro

-no voy a dejar que te mate, Nicolás- espeto Davis con determinación

-¿y cómo lo evitaras?- pregunto Ken

-le pediré ayuda a Yoru

-¿Yoru?- pregunto Yolei y Billy tomo a Davis y Nicolás de los brazos y los arrastro por los pasillos

-volveremos en un minuto- dijo el clon más joven y los chicos los vieron marcharse, pero luego de un momento comenzaron a seguirlos -Yoru no querrá ayudarte- le dijo Billy a Davis –él también está enfadado con Nicolás

-lo imagino- respondió Davis –pero Yoru nunca lastimaría a nadie deliberadamente, él es más gentil de lo que piensas

-Billy, ve más despacio- pidió Nicolás. Entonces llegaron a una gran sala circular de la cual salía muchos otros caminos. Nicolás tuvo que tomar aliento un momento. La cámara se alzaba hasta el techo y, en la cima, había una bellísima cúpula de cristal de la que salía una luz dorada. Billy se paro en el centro de la habitación y taconeo el suelo tres veces. Entonces una plataforma circular se desprendió de la tierra y se elevo en el aire hasta alcanzar la cúpula del techo llevándose a Billy, Nicolás y Davis. Una vez allí Billy empujo a Davis y Nicolás dentro y luego se despidió abrazando a su amigo

-hasta nunca- sollozo el clon más joven

-hasta siempre- dijo Nicolás, Billy miro a Davis

-si logras impedir que lo maten te erigiré una estatua. Nos vemos luego- entonces la plataforma bajo llevándoselo

-vamos- ordeno Nicolás y ambos avanzaron por la cúpula. La habitación de cristal estaba vacía salvo por una escalera metálica de caracol que subía hasta alcanzar una puerta de madera roja suspendida en el aire –es una mini-dimensión conocida como "el Rincón de Fanglongmon", ahí es donde él nos espera- explico Nicolás anticipando la pregunta de Davis. El niño asintió y caminaron juntos a la puerta, apenas iban a entrar cuando escucharon que la plataforma subía de nuevo, ambos se giraron y Davis sonrió abiertamente.

Yoru camino hacia ellos sin prisa y se reunió con ellos delante de la puerta –hola, otra vez- saludo a su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa aliviada -¿Vamos?- les pregunto a ambos, al mirar a Nicolás su sonrisa se veía eclipsada por una clara nota de rabia y tristeza

-andando- dijo Davis y jalo la manga de Nicolás para caminar hacia el recinto. Lo último que pensó Nicolás antes de entrar al recinto fue que le agradaba que sus últimos momentos fueran junto a ellos.


	9. Separados y juntos

**Separados y juntos.**

Nicolás, Yoru y Davis entraron en el recinto y miraron en todas direcciones. Todo el interior era blanco. Solo blanco. Era como la nada absoluta en toda la expresión de la palabra. Yoru miro a uno y otro lado antes de observar fijo a Nicolás, él miraba hacia el frente con expresión anhelante mientras palpaba la cabeza de Davis con cuidado –hey…- musito el peliblanco mirando a Nicolás, el clon lo miro –no te perdonare por exponer la vida de Davis, pero comprendo tu motivo- Nicolás pareció sorprenderse de escuchar eso –sin embargo, Fanglongmon y las otras Bestias Sagradas no lo harán

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Davis de pronto –estamos en guerra, ellos saben lo que es sacrificarlo todo por la victoria, ¿Por qué no pueden perdonar a Nicolás por hacer un sacrificio necesario para la guerra?

-esto es diferente- dijo Nicolás –las Bestias Sagradas quieren proteger a los Niños Elegidos a toda costa. El ocasionar que te despertaran es declarar al mundo que ya no estoy con ellos. En otras palabras: los he traicionado; después de lo que hice no puedo volver a estar a su servicio

-entonces sírvele a alguien más- dijo Davis. Yoru sonrió tristemente y miro al suelo, de pronto tuvo una idea

-ojala pudiera- dijo Nicolás y palpo la cabeza de Davis una vez más

-que lastima- espeto Fanglongmon, solo entonces el trío se percato de que la Bestia estaba flotando a sus espaldas –pero tienes razón, luego de esto no podemos dejarte vivir, Nicolás; has sido un maravilloso sirviente, pero…

-aguarda- dijo Davis -¿de veras no puedes dejarlo vivir?- Fanglongmon observo a Davis un momento antes de que Yoru hablase con él

-Fanglongmon, se esforzó por el Digimundo, yo sé que lo que hiso es imperdonable, pero si no puedes perdonarlo. ¿Puedes, al menos, dejar que vea como nos instruyes en la Magia de la Luz?- los otros tres individuos le miraron con los ojos como platos y Yoru se rasco la nuca para apuntar –creo que debe ver el fruto de su esfuerzo

-comprendo- dijo Fanglongmon y luego hiso un gesto con la cabeza. Dos barriles aparecieron de la nada y él comando –tú y Davis, siéntense ahí; Nicolás, mantente detrás. Nicolás asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia los barriles. Fanglongmon los toco a cada uno con un tentáculo e inspiro profundamente.

 **\- Donde los Niños Elegidos -**

Los niños se acomodaron en la habitación que había usado Davis y se relajaron. Realmente se habían asustado al oír que él estaba a punto de morir pero ahora que estaba a salvo un leve sopor se alzaba en torno de ellos. Algunos ya estaban dormidos, la mayoría de hecho. Solo Mimí, Tai y Matt estaban despiertos y observaban a los otros dormitando. Billy les había dicho que sentirían algo al momento que Fanglongmon comenzara a instruir a Davis.

Tai se preguntaba que se sentiría ser instruido. Había visto lo que pasó antes cuando Cherrymon instruyo a Yoru en la Magia de la Tierra, pero no se le había ocurrido que eso pudiese ser doloroso…o emocionante. ¿Y cómo era la vida de un Cambriel? ¿Qué pasaría si él también tuviese poderes? Matt, por su lado, solo pensaba en cuanto le preocupaban los cambios que Davis estaba sufriendo, sabia, por Nicolás, que ahora el niño ya no era del todo humano, ahora Davis estaba entre los dos mundos. Era parte humano y parte… ¿qué? No era un digimon, ni un Ghoul. ¿Qué eran, entonces, los Cambriel? ¿Qué podrían ser esas criaturas que habían empezado como humanas y habían acabado convirtiéndose en algo más allá de su entendimiento? ¿A dónde iría a parar su amigo ahora?

Todas esas dudas eran, si que Matt lo supiera, respondidas en la mente de Mimí. La chica no alcanzaba a comprender lo que su amigo era ahora, pero estaba segura de una cosa. No lo dejaría. No otra vez. No cometería el error de darle la espalda por segunda ocasión cuando él la necesitaba. Esta vez permanecería a su lado sin importar los cambios ni los riesgos que el muchacho pudiese afrontar en el futuro. De pronto el piso comenzó a temblar y ellos se pusieron de pie súbitamente, los otros niños se levantaron también y miraron las paredes. Por ellas descendían olas de energía de color negro y plateado. Las negras tenían el aroma cobrizo de la sangre y las plateadas atraían el dulce aroma de la leche fresca

-ha empezado- musito Tai sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kari, pero su hermano no respondió, se limito a mirar fijo el techo mientras las ondas de energía seguían llegando. Mimí observaba la puerta con expresión anhelante y Matt extendió una mano hacia el muro que tenía más cerca, pero no oso tocarlo. De pronto unos hilos dorados comenzaron a bajar a la par de los dos colores como si fuesen venas que corrían por estos y el joven rubio las observo fijo. Luego posó la mano sobre el muro.

 **\- Donde los Cambriel -**

 _Habrá quien te asegure…_ empezó Fanglongmon _que la Magia del Fuego, del Aire, de la Tierra, el Agua o incluso de la Oscuridad es la magia más poderosa de todas. Pero todos ellos están equivocados. La Magia de la Luz supera a todas las demás._ Diversas imágenes pasaban como rayos delante de sus ojos. Imágenes de un océano resplandeciente, imágenes de volcanes entrando en erupción, imágenes de praderas y desiertos. Todos ellos iluminados por un ardiente Sol dorado.

 _El fuego es fuerte porque la Luz le hace expeler calor._ Unas inmensas llamaradas consumían un bosque sin dejar rastro de vida, a varios kilómetros de distancia el resplandor hacia visible el siniestro. _La Luz da vida._ Contempló como una llanura carbonizada de pronto florecía y se volvía verde gracias a unas inmensas plantas que brotaban del piso. _La Luz trae muerte._ Una civilización de cristal y metal se veía colapsada gracias a un inmenso orbe de energía luminosa que se la tragaba. _La vida misma no existe sin este elemento._ Una civilización moderna se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, su resplandor iluminaba incluso el celo nocturno. De pronto, se sumergió en un espacio oscuro.

 _Muchas criaturas se valen de este elemento para buscar su sustento, incluso aquellas que nacen en la oscuridad le necesitan o se sienten atraídos por ella, pues son conscientes de su supremacía._ Observo una luz a lo lejos y tuvo la sensación de estarse acercando a ella, sin embargo; cuando la alcanzo, una criatura de dientes afilados se lanzo hacia él y se lo trago. Parpadeó sorprendido y se hallo frente a una montaña cuya cima se perdía entre nubes oscuras… _La luz parte la Tierra_ …Un relámpago cayó sobre la montaña y ocasiono un derrumbe inmenso. _La Luz vaporiza el agua_ …un inmenso océano se veía evaporado en un segundo a causa de un rayo amarillo que surgía de su interior… _Si hay luz no hay oscuridad_ …un espacio negro se iluminaba súbitamente para dejar ver a las criaturas que habitaban en el… _La Luz existe aun sin aire y este puede ser tibio gracias a ella._ Un aire gélido soplaba en una ciudad oscura, de pronto una luz comenzó a brillar en el cielo y el aire se tibió calentando así a un grupo de seres que se arremolinaban alrededor de un fuego casi extinto para entrar en calor.

 _La luz puede adoptar muchas formas._ Listones luminosos, esferas de energía, puntos iriscidentes, mil luces de diferentes tamaños y formas danzaron ante sus ojos. De pronto todas cambiaron y adoptaron la forma de lanzas, espadas, escudos, cuchillos, incluso balas y metralletas, todas hechas de luz _. Y puede destruir y moldear lo que sea. Esa es la Magia de la Luz…_ Fanglongmon soltó a los chicos, quien Yoru parpadeo y movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado para destensar el cuello. Davis, por su parte, estaba mudo de asombro

-eso ha sido…increíble- musito el niño

-eso es tu nuevo poder, Davis

-¿y cómo lo uso? Es decir, ¿cómo sé qué hacer con él?

-llámalo "instinto"- dijo Nicolás –sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento

-he querido preguntarte- espeto Yoru mirando a Fanglongmon – ¿Por qué crearon a Gennai y sus clones?

-porque necesitábamos soldados fuertes en quienes pudiésemos confiar para defender el Digimundo. Esa es su función. Proteger el Digimundo y a todos los que habitan en el

-¿en serio?- pregunto Yoru –entonces no puedes matarlo

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Nicolás

-sí, bueno, él hiso lo de Davis porque buscaba la manera de hacer que la Luna llegara al Digimundo. Busco el bienestar de este mundo y de todos los que lo habitan, ¿me equivoco?- Nicolás negó con la cabeza completamente perplejo y Davis sonrió a más no poder. Sabía que Yoru podía salvar a Nicolás. Fanglongmon, por su parte, negó con la cabeza repetidamente aunque estaba sonriendo

-pero las otras Bestias Sagradas no aceptaran que lo deje vivir- comento con un tono divertido que dejo entrever que ya sabía que había perdido aquella batalla

-entonces, ¿no sería mejor que te deshicieras de él?

-¿deshacerme de él?- pregunto Fanglongmon confundido

-sí, deshazte de él. Matarlo por buscar el bienestar del Digimundo sería como matarlo por seguir tus órdenes, ¿no? Así que solo…despídelo, que se vaya

-¿A dónde exactamente?- pregunto Fanglongmon y Yoru miro a Nicolás. Davis lo tomo de un hombro y dijo

-con nosotros. Somos Cambriel, ¿no? No tenemos jefe

-cierto- rio Yoru –Pally también viene ya que está solo

-me parece bien- dijo Fanglongmon –pero, aclarando, ustedes están bajo mi protección así como Palamedes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado

-gracias- dijo Nicolás mirando a Davis y Yoru. Ambos sonrieron y el viejo clon no pudo por más que echarse a reír. Acababa de quedarse sin casa, pero no podía ser más feliz.

 **\- Donde los otros niños-**

Justo cuando la plataforma bajaba Davis diviso al grupo de Niños Elegidos. Los demás mayores se les habían unido y estaban a la espera. Billy, Zen, Perrier y varios clones más estaban con ellos. Todos parecieron sorprenderse de ver a Nicolás vivito y coleando puesto que, por un momento, ninguno se movió, pero luego empezaron a gritar animadamente y abrazaron al clon más viejo. Davis y Yoru se apartaron y bajaron de la plataforma. Ambos chicos estaban muy satisfechos. Fanglongmon les había dado a ambos algunos regalos para que pudiesen usar sus poderes en la Zona en la que se hallaban.

Davis miro a sus amigos y ellos lo notaron diferente pero no supieron explicar el porqué. El niño miro a Yolei y Cody y se aproximo a ellos para entregarles el mensaje de Lombardo: los símbolos de sus emblemas; luego se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Mimí extendió una mano para sujetarlo y él la miro por encima del hombro

-recuerda que Veemon dijo que nos debes una explicación

-no les debo nada. Ya no estoy con ustedes, he hecho esto porque quería y se acabo

-sigues estando con Veemon- apunto ella y él sonrió

-eso es cierto

-entonces explícale

-¿Qué hay que explicar? Los clones se lo dieron todo

-Davis- dijo Veemon -¿Por qué creíste que podías hacer esto sin mí?

-porque estaba con él- respondió Davis señalando a Yoru con el pulgar, el peliblanco saludo con un gesto de la mano y los otros niños parecieron sorprenderse de verlo ahí –es el intruso que andaba por esta zona, ¿a que es escalofriante?

-¡oye!- espeto Yoru entre risas

-él acaba de salvar mi vida también- apunto Nicolás sorprendiendo así a todos los clones –la única condición es que ya no puedo estar al servicio de las Bestias Sagradas

-¿entonces qué harás?- pregunto Zen

-lo que yo quiera- entonces señalo a Yoru como lo había hecho Davis y dijo –y ahora quiero ir con ellos- Davis camino junto al peliblanco y se paró a su lado. El peliblanco le miro y luego toco su cabeza en una caricia fraternal

-vamos por Palamedes y larguémonos de aquí- espeto el de ojos rojos –ya vendremos a fastidiar a Fanglongmon y a los otros Niños Elegidos mañana

-me parece bien- dijo Davis, Nicolás camino junto a ellos y, los tres juntos, se dirigieron hacia un pasillo de piedra

-¡Davis!- le grito Tai, Davis giro la cabeza y Tai le digo adiós agitando la mano, Matt lo imito y Mimí también. Él les sonrió y levanto su propia mano para realizar un gesto de despedida con dos dedos. Los otros chicos les miraron impactados pero luego los mayores se relajaron pues parecieron comprender que, aunque Davis no había vuelto con ellos, ya no estaba separado del grupo.

 **\- Donde el antiguo escondite de Lombardo -**

La tierra se removió. Unas rocas cayeron. Los estragos del agujero negro aún se podían ver en varias direcciones, pero aún así una esencia horrenda impregno el aire mientras las piedras caían y se removían para dejar salir a un ser horrendo de entre lo profundo de la tierra. Lombardo.

Había usado su propia Magia de la Oscuridad para huir de lo que hubiera sido una muerte segura si no se hubiese aferrado a este mundo con sus tentáculos impregnados de su poder. Su olor natural era el pescado podrido y, por el aspecto que tenía, ahora encajaba perfecto con su aroma. Su mandíbula se había agrandado hasta casi llegarle al pecho y los colmillos inferiores eran enormes mientras que los superiores eran dignos de un tigre dientes de sable. Su espalda estaba casi totalmente cubierta de estacas de hueso y los tentáculos ahora parecían una falda que cubría dos enormes trozos de carne sangrante que parecían ser piernas deformes. Lombardo trato de dar un paso y aulló de agonía cuando su recién adquirido pie en carne viva toco la tierra. Luego se echo a reír como un loco. Estaba vivo. Vivo para vengarse.

y Gideon. Ahora todo lo que hacía falta para que la joven se sintiera mejor era ver que Dipper estaba a salvo.


	10. Tai Kamiya, ¿El Dorado?

**Tai Kamiya, ¿el Dorado?**

Davis se paro en lo alto del edificio donde vivía y observo la ciudad. Era de noche y las luces de los edificios resplandecían ante sus, ahora despiertos, ojos. El jovencito alzó la mirada y se pregunto que se sentiría el poder volar por encima de la ciudad mientras veía todas aquellas brillantes luces por debajo de su propio cuerpo. Luego se rio por lo bajo. Según lo que sabía ahora del Digimundo solo tenía que aprender la Magia del Aire, combinarla con la de la Luz y podría salir volando de su hogar en cualquier momento para irse a algún otro sitio.

 **\- En la residencia de la familia Kamiya -**

Tai observaba por la ventana de su habitación y suspiro cansadamente. Habían pasado dos días desde su última aventura pero desde que habían salido de aquel lugar aquellas preguntas no cesaban de rondarle la cabeza, se preguntaba que se sentiría ser instruido. ¿Sería doloroso o emocionante? ¿Y cómo era la vida de un Cambriel? ¿Qué pasaría si él también tuviese poderes?

-hermano- la voz de Kari lo saco de sus pensamientos y él se giro a verla justo cuando ella abría la puerta para salir de la habitación –vuelvo en un momento, mamá me llama- Tai asintió y su hermana salió de la habitación. Gatomon estaba en la litera de Kari jugando entre las sábanas de la chica. Aunque Tai sabía que ese "juego" tenía que ver con Veemon, por eso prefería no acercarse a ver qué hacia la gata Digimon

-uff…- el chico dio un pequeño resoplido y cerro perezosamente los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en cosas más agradables, como cuando jugaba soccer con los chicos o cuando paseaba por el mall con sus amigos o cuando…entre todos sus pensamientos se le vino uno. El momento en el que habían llevado a sus familias a ver el Digimundo. Recordó que la familia de Davis también había ido y como se habían preocupado por él _'genial, Tai…'_ se reprendió mentalmente _'recuerda esas cosas ahora que ya no debes consolar a Davis porque todo el mundo lo crea un tonto'_

El joven se recostó en el alfeizar de la y miro hacia afuera mientras pensaba en eso. No solo la familia de Davis se había asustado al comprobar lo que él había estado haciendo mientras ellos no lo veían. Las familias de Cody y Yolei también se habían mostrado impactadas ante este hecho pero había algo, por encima de todo eso, que Tai no podía olvidar. La expresión de Yun. Tai sabía que Davis y su hermana nunca se habían llevado muy bien pero él siempre lo había atribuido a los típicos pleitos entre hermanos que hay en cada familia. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Yun le había sorprendido cuando, lejos de asustarse o sorprenderse por lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, ella bufo molesta, se cruzo de brazos y espeto –ese idiota se está metiendo en cosas que no entiende otra vez.

Tai sacudió la cabeza mientras se preguntaba que habría querido decir Yun con aquellas palabras, pero cuando centro su atención en la ventana observo una especia de robot con forma de lagartija que lo miraba impasible. Toda su piel era metálica y de color gris, salvo por sus ojos que eran dos enormes canicas rojas con dos puntos verde oscuro en el centro (Tai asumió que eran sus pupilas) el robot puso una pata en el vidrio y este se desintegro convirtiéndose en arenilla de cristal, el chico miro impactado aquella arenilla y luego miro a la criatura –hola- dijo la criaturilla, ahora Tai la identificaba como un Digimon puesto que cuando abrió la boca alcanzo a ver sus colmillos y la carne en el interior de su boca –el profesor Lombardo me pidió que te invitara a conocer nuestra guarida

-¿Lombardo?- se pregunto Tai en un susurro –él fue…

-¿derrotado?- pregunto el digimon sonriendo tensamente –no, humillado tal vez, pero no derrotado. Ahora, ¿vienes conmigo? Me temo que tus opciones son aceptar o ver como toda tu familia es masacrada por mis camaradas- añadió en cuanto Tai abrió la boca para soltar una negativa

-entonces supongo que los visitaré- dijo el jovencito y la lagartija entro en su cuarto para posarse sobre sus hombros

-abre la puerta al Digimundo y vámonos, nadie tiene que saber a dónde fuiste aún

-entiendo- dijo el chico e hiso lo que le indicaban. Un instante después de que se hubiese marchado su hermana abrió la puerta de la habitación para llamarlo a cenar, la chica se sorprendió de ya no verlo en su habitación y de encontrar a su compañera digimon dormido en su cama como si no tuviese ningún problema.

 **\- Donde Davis -**

Esta vez se había sentado en el techo del edificio a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna mientras los sonidos de la ciudad invadían sus oídos. A lo lejos una mujer cantaba una dulce canción de cuna para arrullar a su travieso par de gemelitos y él podía escuchar los bostecitos y las risitas de los bebés mientras caían en la inconsciencia. Su oído amplificado era de lo mejor, l voz de esa mujer era de lo mejor, sobre todo porque se parecía mucho a la de Mimí.

El chico sonrió para sí al pensar en eso, solo había oído cantar a la chica en una ocasión pero nunca olvidaría lo hermosa que le había parecido aquella voz. Se imagino a sí mismo recostado en las piernas de Mimí mientras ella le cantaba y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, ¿desde cuándo pensaba así de una chica que no fuese Kari? En ese momento su PS3 vibro y él lo tomo para revisar los mensajes, era un mensaje de Tai.

Davis abrió el mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente. Un instante después corrió hacia dentro del edificio y fue a su cuarto a toda carrera. El mensaje decía: _Lombardo no murió. Me tienen. Estoy en su guarida. Adiós._

 **\- En el Digimundo -**

Tai entro en la cueva a la que el digimon lagartija le había indicado que se dirigiera, el digimon tenía una suerte de lanza metálica saliéndole de la boca y apuntaba directo a la garganta del joven, y observo con espanto al ser que estaba delante de él. Estaba de más decir que Lombardo era espantoso –bienvenido, jovencito- saludo Lombardo, aunque su voz sonaba como si se estuviese ahogando con su propia saliva –soy el profesor Lombardo

-Davis…- musito Tai –Davis no nos dijo que usted estuviese tan acabado

-ten cuidado, chico- advirtió la lagartija pero Lombardo rio desganadamente

-ciertamente no lo estaba cuando conocí a tu amigo, esto solo es el resultado de lo que ha ocurrido por involucrarlo con ese sin nombre hijo de perra- aquello lleno a Tai de una ira profunda. Yoru era la persona más leal, valiente y gentil que él hubiese conocido; fuera quien fuese ese monstruo no le permitiría hablar así de su amigo

-ese sin nombre hijo de perra se llama Yoru ahora, monstruo

-¿Yoru?- se pregunto Lombardo mientras la lagartija acercaba más su filosa lengua a la cara del muchacho, ambos se miraban con rabia –Yoru- pareció aceptar Lombardo –es un nombre apropiado- luego se alejo para seguir observando una pantalla diminuta de la que manaba una luz azul, Tai y la lagartija se le quedaron mirando y luego intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de que Lombardo volviera a pronunciarse –dime, joven Kamiya, ¿sabes por qué las Bestias Sagradas trajeron a los Niños Elegidos al Digimundo?

-creía que era para proteger a los digimon, pero supongo que estaba equivocado

-pues, en cierto modo sí, estabas equivocado- respondió Lombardo mientras tomaba unas hojas y comenzaba a escribir en ellas –los Niños Elegidos fueron elegidos en primer lugar para limitar el poder de Brushogun, verás, para invadir las Zonas Protegidas los Ghouls tenían que obtener la capacidad de entrar en ellas en primer lugar, pero eso era imposible debido a que las Bestias Sagradas limitaban sus opciones. Fue por esa razón que Brushogun comenzó a reclutar digimons para que se unieran a él y entraran en estas zonas. Esos son los que ustedes llaman digimons malignos, lo cierto es que ellos fueron obligados por Brushogun a huir de sus hogares. Algunos de ellos querían conquistar estas zonas para ser liberados del control de los ghouls, pero lo cierto es que muchos otros no tenían opción

-entonces…¿estuvo mal derrotarlos?

-si lo ves desde el punto de vista de que ellos solo buscaban ser liberados de la tiranía de los ghouls entonces sí, estuvo terriblemente mal. Pero si lo ves desde la perspectiva de que salvaron las Zonas Protegidas de esa misma tiranía, entonces no, no estuvo mal

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- pregunto Tai

-porque debes saberlo, debes saber estas cosas para que puedas comprender el porqué ustedes son especiales. Muchos de ustedes fueron elegidos con la esperanza de encontrar las auras de la profecía entre tanto humano

-Davis- espeto Tai finalmente entendiendo la razón por la que los escogieron

-Davis- acepto Lombardo –para encontrarlo a él y a aquel que lleva el aura dorada ellos decidieron traer a cientos de ustedes al Digimundo porque pensaban que todos serian capaces de soportar el Despertar. Son tan especiales que ellos creían que podían cambiar sin riesgo a morir o enloquecer…

-déjame ver si entendí- espeto Tai súbitamente irritado -¿estás diciendo que las Bestias Sagradas decidieron que nosotros debíamos arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar este mundo aunque pudiésemos morir solo para que tres individuos cuya existencia pudo ser una mentira llegaran hasta aquí?

-así es- dijo Lombardo luego de considerar la pregunta un momento –aunque sea difícil de aceptar la razón por la que muchos de ustedes están aquí es para servir como filtro, todos eran innecesarios salvo Davis y los otros dos. Pero como Yoru nació en el Digimundo eso le resta importancia a muchos de ustedes que eran posibles candidatos para tener el aura negra, claro que los plateados también han perdido relevancia ahora que tu amigo apareció

-entonces ahora solo importan los dorados, ¿cierto?

-así es, esa es la razón de que te haya traído hasta aquí, joven Kamiya

-¿por qué? ¿Piensas que yo soy el dorado de la Profecía?

-así es- respondió Lombardo sin dudarlo, Tai le miro sorprendido por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y señalarse a sí mismo con su mano izquierda

-¿tengo aura dorada?

-tú y algunos otros Niños Elegidos las tienen. Por eso estas aquí

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Despertarme para ver si soy el Dorado de la leyenda?- aunque intentaba parecer desafiante a Tai no podía escapársele que la perspectiva de ser Despertado era atractiva…y aterradora. Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de convertirse en uno de los seres más poderosos del Digimundo y ayudar a derrotar al verdadero mal que lo aquejaba pero, por el otro, estaba la posibilidad de volverse loco o quedar en estado de coma de por vida

-pensaba hacerlo pero, siendo honesto, eso me serviría tan poco como no hacer nada. No, creo que averiguare si eres el Dorado de una manera diferente- Tai palideció cuando Lombardo sonrió –esta manera me garantizara también que, aunque seas el Dorado, jamás podrás intervenir en nuestros planes.

 **\- En la guarida de Yoru -**

Davis se dirigió al acantilado donde Yoru había derrotado a un Ghoul por primera vez delante de él. Se suponía que los restos de lo que había sido el vehículo del cerdo aun estaban ahí y Yoru, Nicolás y Palamedes estaban viviendo en ellos, aunque a Davis le parecía una locura estaba seguro de que sus amigos habían usado sus habilidades para reparar esa carcacha y convertirla en un sitio decente para vivir. Al instante divisó la casucha, pero al acercarse esta se transformo en una casa blanca de dos pisos, aun hecha de metal, pero con ventanas de vidrio resplandeciente enmarcadas de metal azul, una puerta de madera roja había aparecido en donde antes solo había un hueco. En el costado derecho de la casa se distinguían perfectamente una puerta doble de madera que daba acceso a lo que él supuso que debía ser el sótano. Davis se acerco y miro pasmado el lugar para luego sacudir la cabeza e ir hacia la puerta, antes de que lograra tocar Nicolás la abrió y lo miro preocupado –Lombardo nos mando un mensaje, sabemos que tiene a Tai

-¿entonces porque siguen aquí?- preguntó el joven plateado visiblemente molesto

-porque te esperábamos- respondió Yoru saliendo de la casa, aun tenía su ropa andrajosa, pero esta vez estaba limpia

-vamos- ordeno Palamedes, traía puesta su armadura y empuñaba un hacha de batalla. Davis asintió y todos se pusieron en camino. Nicolás fue el último en seguirles porque se quedo cerrando la puerta

-espero que lleguemos antes de que Lombardo haga alguna estupidez- dijo el clon

-¿cómo qué? ¿Despertarlo?- pregunto Davis

-bueno, si podría hacer eso- reconoció Nicolás –y tal vez sobreviva gracias a su aura dorada

-espera- espeto Davis mirando fijo a Nicolás pero sin dejar de avanzar -¿Tai tiene aura dorada? ¿Entonces él podría ser…?

-podría- dijo Nicolás haciendo una mueca de dolor fingida –pero yo lo dudo, las Bestias Sagradas están casi seguras de que él es uno de los Cambriel elegidos pero yo nunca he estado seguro la verdad. Es que hay algo que…no cuadra

-odio admitirlo- soltó Palamedes –pero Nicolás tiene razón, que dos Niños Elegidos resulten ser los mismos de la Profecía seria mucha coincidencia

-es cierto- dijo Yoru –y, en lo personal, no creo en las coincidencias

-¿o sea que no es posible que Tai sea el dorado?- preugnto Davis frunciendo el ceño

-es posible, pero muy difícil- respondió Nicolás.

 **\- En la guarida de Lombardo -**

El científico observo sonriente al chico mientras su subordinado más nuevo, una gigantesca araña con cabeza de mono, ataba al muchacho al improvisado altar que el científico había construido para llevar a cabo su siguiente experimento. Los Niños Elegidos eran especiales por sus auras y por otras características propias de cada uno. Y Lombardo iba a poner a prueba las de Tai sometiéndolo a una prueba que había matado a muchos humanos en el pasado. El científico planeaba someter al chico a un proceso para convertirlo en Ghoul.


End file.
